A Casa dos demônios
by L. Kiddo
Summary: Resumo: Mortes e caos sem fim. E só eles estão dispostos a acabarem com isso.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Tudo estava calmo e silencioso na rua, sem nenhuma alma viva presente para presenciar o que aconteceria em poucos instantes.. As poucas luzes existentes piscavam insistentemente e mal davam para iluminar o caminho que a rua seguia, até que duas motos cortaram a paisagem em alta velocidade.

Seguiram diretamente para uma pequena casa abandonada no fim da rua e entraram ali, numa esperança de se protegerem e esperarem pelo pior. Sabiam desde o início que isso aconteceria, queriam que isso acontecesse, pois só assim dariam um fim em tudo o que estava ocorrendo.

Tinham que acabar de uma vez por todas com aquelas coisas, elas não podiam estar ali e já haviam feito muito mais do que podiam. Sempre deixavam um rastro de mortes, destruições e medo onde passavam e não podiam permitir que isso continuasse. Por isso estavam ali àquela hora e naquele lugar, porque alguém tinha que mata-las, e eles estavam dispostos a correrem o risco.

**N/A Mandy: **Seguinte pessoas, -q, a fic em si é melhor que o Prólogo. Pelo menos pra mim é u_u Então, a Luana me obrigou a fazer um Prólogo, então está ai, espero que gostem da fic. Vou ficar um tempo sem postar, já que vou viajar, mas a Lu vai postar também e ela já tem algumas coisinhas. E não se preocupem, até o segundo capítulo garanto que irão ler. Mas o resto fica pra quando eu voltar da viagem. G.G 

**N/A Luuh:** ahhm so digo uma coisa a fic vai ser foda comentem ae pra agente continuar bjs ;*


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1 De volta as origens

**N/A Amanda: **Bem... a música do capítulo é **Numb – Linkin Park**, ela é realmente ótima e eu gosto bastante. Essa está sendo minha primeira long [/que não sei se será tão long assim], e eu realmente espero que vocês gostem! E se não gostarem, bem, culpem a Luana u.u POSKASOPAKOPS'

A Melissa Dinegri pra mim seria a Rachele Brooke Smith, ela é bem linda, e Ana, meu amor, não fique com raiva de mim por usar o nome da sua futura filha que eu nem sabia que você tava pensando em fazer!

Agradeço ao meu Ka fodinha, que me ajudou em alguns errinhos de português õ/ Eu disse que seríamos para sempre alfaβ, certo, amor? *-*

*

**POV Draco**

Eu apenas deveria ter recusado isso desde o início, mas não, fui querer mostrar o quanto eles sempre estiveram errados e agora eu estava para voltar aonde tudo tinha começado, naquele lugar que tinha arruinado a minha vida.

Já estava tão acostumado à França, Paris era completamente linda, não que eu realmente fosse admitir isso pra alguém. Até parece que Draco Malfoy iria achar alguma coisa que merecesse o adjetivo _linda_.

Mas lá estava eu, no Ministério da Magia, pronto para pegar um objeto qualquer que me serviria de chave de portal e ir ajudar aqueles que sempre me viraram as costas. Hipócritas, e ainda se achavam superiores a mim. Tsc tsc tsc. Agora eles iriam ver quem era o superior.

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**

**I don't know what you're expecting of me**

**Put under the pressure**

A chave de portal era uma latinha completamente amassada. Amassada e fedida, diga-se de passagem. Logo que encostei meu dedo nela me senti sendo puxado, como se um anzol estivesse preso em meu umbigo e me puxasse em círculos. Senti-me como um peixe sendo fisgado, mas sem a parte da água.

Em questões de milésimos de segundos já me encontrava no Ministério da Magia em Londres onde uma aurora – completamente... boa - me esperava. Ela era de estatura mediana, olhos verdes, com lábios cheios e morena, tendo umas sutis mechas ruivas em seus cabelos. Assim que me viu ela sorriu e... bem, eu tinha que mudar minhas concepções sobre a vida, porque ela definitivamente merecia ser chamada de linda.

Ela seguiu ao meu lado conversando sobre coisas amenas até chegarmos à seção de aurores, Melissa Dinegri – a morena que me acompanhava – bateu na porta e entrou me chamando para acompanhá-la.

**Of walking in your shoes**

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

E sentado na cadeira de chefe da seção de aurores estava... _Potter_! O que é que o quatro olhos estava fazendo ali? Não era pra ser ele! Não podia ser ele, era irracional. O que eles queriam morrer? Tudo bem que ele matou Você-Sabe-Quem e toda aquela baboseira toda, mas o que ele estava fazendo ali? Tinha que ser...

- Olá, Malfoy.

- O que ta fazendo ai, Quatro Olhos? Tentando roubar o lugar do querido padrinho? – Sorri em deboche a falsa cordialidade dele.

- Obrigado por ter mostrado o caminho ao senhor Malfoy, Mel. Agora pode ir. – Que intimidade é essa, posso saber? Aposto que a pobretona da Weasley não sabia nada disso. Potter havia se levantado enquanto falava com a _Mel_ e fechou a porta assim que ela saiu. – Bem, não que isso seja da sua conta, mas Sirius prefere comandar as coisas da antiga Ordem da Fênix, que como deve saber, é a casa dele. Com tantos anos preso, ele deve ter se acostumado a ficar sozinho, então fica lá passando as ordens.

**I've become so numb**

**I can't feel you there**

**Become so tired**

**So much more aware**

**I'm becoming this**

**All I want to do**

**Is be more like me**

**And be less like you**

- Hum... então você apenas fica aqui sentado como um bom cachorrinho treinado esperando as ordens de seu dono? – Eu sempre desconfiei desse jeito bom moço dele de ser.

- Muito engraçado, Malfoy. Aprendeu essas graçinhas nesse tempo em que vivia quase de exílio?

- Não, Cicatriz, eu sempre tive esse bom humor, você apenas sempre teve concentrado em Você-Sabe-Quem, o que é bem estranho, já que ele é homem e você era um garoto. Um tanto quanto suspeito, não? Será que a doce Weasley sabe sobre esse seu lado? – Falem o que quiser, mas **_nunca_** digam que eu quase estive em exílio, seu babaca!

- Ok, Doninha, vamos parar com os jogos agora e nos concentrar no que precisa de real atenção.

- Finalmente! Achei que queria continuar admirando meus belos olhos acinzentados. – Sorri ao vê-lo ficar com raiva – Então, porque vocês precisam da minha ajuda?

- Como lhe informamos resumidamente em nossa carta, está havendo alguns ataques um tanto quanto estranhos de uns tempos para cá, e como não estamos obtendo grandes resultados, Sirius achou melhor te chamar.

**Can't you see that you're smothering me**

**Holding too tightly**

**Afraid to lose control**

**'Cause everything that you thought I would be**

**Has fallen apart right in front of you**

Olhei em volta, se Sirius necessitava de minha ajuda a coisa deveria ser séria, e pior, podia ser algo que apenas nós conhecêssemos, já que nossas famílias sempre estiveram envolvidas com as Trevas.

- Tudo bem, Potter, eu vou ajudar vocês, apenas para que não digam que a culpa será minha por ter negado ajuda, e não se esqueça das minhas condições para aceitar esse... trabalho.

- Nós estamos providenciando tudo, Malfoy.

- Ótimo, agora vamos ao que me trouxe aqui, quanto mais rápido formos com isso, mais rápido vou ir embora daqui.

**POV Harry**

Aquela Barbie oxigenada era tão... argh! Malfoy havia me tirado do sério, e ainda tinha aquelas condições mais malucas para ele aceitar o serviço. Ele queria receber quase o tanto que eu, o sub chefe dos aurores recebia e morar numa área completamente bruxa. Realmente não sei como Sirius havia aceitado essas condições da doninha.

Daqui a pouco o loiro fajuto ia pedir para ser venerado e que fizéssemos uma estátua dele e a colocasse aqui na entrada do Minstério. O que ele poderia fazer que eu não podia? O que ele poderia saber que eu não sabia? Não é como se Malfoy pudesse saber de algo tão importante assim.

Tudo bem que ele lidava com as trevas desde que havia nascido, mas eu que havia lutado contra todas elas, foi a mim que elas quase mataram, não ele. Então porque raios o Sirius queria tanto aquele asqueroso aqui? A não ser que fosse algo que eu desconhecesse. Eu teria que falar com Hermione sobre o que estava acontecendo e ver se ela poderia ter alguma idéia do que se tratava.

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

**And every second I waste is more than I can take**

Olhei no relógio e já eram nove da noite, droga! Gina ia me matar, havíamos combinado de jantarmos juntos hoje. Gárgulas galopantes, eu estaria tremendamente ferrado! Arrumei os papeis e coloquei alguns em minha pasta para poder dar uma estudada depois e sai correndo a lareira mais próxima.

Porque naquela sala não tinha uma? Infortúnio!

Assim que vi uma lareira peguei um pouco de pó de flu que havia por ali e disse para onde desejava ir, logo a chama verde me levou para a minha Gina, e que Merlin me proteja daquela ruiva raivosa!

- Gina? – olhei ao redor procurando qualquer presença ali – Gina, meu amor? Sou eu, o Harry.

Fui até a cozinha e nada, nada na sala e nem em lugar nenhum. – Gina? – ok, ou ela estava querendo que eu a achasse ou ela realmente estava com raiva de mim e havia saído. Provavelmente estava com raiva de mim e tinha saído, de novo. Fui novamente até cozinha e notei que havia um bilhete na mesa destinado a mim, peguei e o li.

" Harry, como você já estava atrasado **DE NOVO**, dei a comida para umas pessoas que passaram na porta pedindo. Sai com Hermione, não me espere, pode ir para sua casa e amanhã nos vemos.

Ginerva. "

**I've become so numb**

**I can't feel you there**

**Become so tired**

**So much more aware**

**I'm becoming this**

**All I want to do**

**Is be more like me**

**And be less like you**

Ok, nada bom, ela havia assinado _Ginevra_, não Ginny, nem Gina ou mesmo Gi, e ela abominava Ginevra! E também não havia nenhum sinal de afeição, nenhum 'te amo' ou 'querido Harry', nada! Porque eu estava estragando tudo ultimamente e porque Gina complicava tanto? Será que ela não podia me esperar nem um pouco? Quanto tempo eu ficava sentado a esperando enquanto ela estava em seu quarto se arrumando? Eu nunca reclamei.

E não é como se eu estivesse me arrumando, eu estava trabalhando, algo bem diferente, e completamente necessário. Ela acha que o mundo está mais seguro agora porque? Porque estávamos todos sentados esperando milagres acontecer? É claro que não! Estávamos sempre trabalhando, sempre lutando para o melhor. Tanto que tínhamos matado Voldemort.

Respirei fundo e olhei em volta, agora o melhor a fazer era esperar a poeira abaixar e deixar a Gi se acalmar. Porque ela tinha que ter um gênio tão difícil? Bufei irritado com toda a situação, não ia adiantar nada ficar ali esperando. Levantei e escrevi um pequeno bilhete pedindo desculpas.

**And I know**

**I may end up failing too**

**But I know**

**You were just like me**

**With someone disappointed in you**

**I've become so numb**

**I can't feel you there**

**I'm Become so tired**

**So much more aware**

**I'm becoming this**

**All I want to do**

Aparatei em um beco qualquer, já que não tinha comida nenhuma na Ginerva eu teria que arrumar algum restaurante para me alimentar. Olhei em volta vendo se alguém olhava em minha direção, quando vi que a barra estava limpa fui para uma pequena pizzaria trouxa que havia na esquina, nada melhor que uma boa pizza com muita calabresa nessas horas.

Assim que entrei fui atendido por um garçom e o disse o que desejava, sentei enquanto esperava a pizza, vendo alguns casais sentados juntos, sorrindo, se abraçando e beijando e lembrei da minha ruiva, ela podia estar aqui comigo, mas ela tinha que ter arrumado a idéia de querer cozinhar.

Depois de quase meia hora o garçom veio trazendo minha pizza toda empacotada, eu não tinha saco pra comer ali, queria ir para o meu apartamento e ler alguns relatórios enquanto bebia alguma coisa. Peguei a sacola e paguei, deixando uma gorjeta pra ele, sorte de ter nascido e convivido entre os trouxas, pelo menos nessas coisas eu não me atrapalhava como o Ronald.

Passei em um bar e comprei algumas cervejas a fui para meu apartamento. Abri a porta e a fechei com o pé enquanto conjurava alguns feitiços e a trancava. Coloquei a comida e as bebidas na mesa enquanto abria a pasta e retirava uns papéis. Com a varinha, abri a garrafa de cerveja e destampava a pizza, ela estava tão... suculenta!

Dei uma dentada enquanto arrumava as outras coisas e a casa, a noite seria longa, e sabe-se lá quando eu iria poder descansar.

**Is be more like me**

**And be less like you**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

**(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

**(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)**

**N/A Amanda:² **Essa fic começou da seguinte forma: conheci a Lu no fake, e no início falávamos bastante de Sobrenatural, ai veio fics... E descobrimos mais isso em comum, ai ela leu Apenas Opostos e gostou bastante *---* E então ela disse que um dia podíamos escrever uma fanfic juntas e ficou nisso. Ai, uns três dias depois mais ou menos, fui ver meus scraps e tinha um dela lá, onde dizia que tinha tido uma idéia pra fic *---* Pena que ela AMA Draco e Ginny... tem que ser Dramione! u.u

Enfim... ela me contou um sonhos que teve e então to fazendo essa fic baseada no sonho dela :D Que na verdade só vai vir no final :B Mas eu realmente espero que gostem da fic, amores *------*

-

**N/A Luana:** Bom espero que gostem, se não gostarem a culpa não é minha como ela disse e sim do meu subconsciente hahaha sonho com coisas estranhas fatão. Ei Sou 100% DG ok *-*. Sou sua enciclopédia de HP ambulante ne? kkkkkk'

Beijoos ;*


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2** – Desentendimentos

**N/A Mandy:** a música do POV Gina é **Call Me When You're Sober – Evanescence**, eu totalmente AMO a banda, man! É super incrível, e a Amy é uma diva! *-* e a música do POV Hermione é **Broken – Evanescence** :D e Broken é junto com o Seether! É linda a música e adoro o clip, ela com as asas negras é super demais, e a voz dela... *--*

**POV Gina**

**Don't cry to me**

**If you loved me**

**You would be here with me**

**You want me, come find me**

**Make up your mind**

**Should I let you fall**

**And lose it all?**

**So maybe you can remember yourself**

**Can't keep believing**

**We're only deceiving ourselves**

**And I'm sick of the lies**

**And you're too late**

Como eu quero matar o Harry! Aquele... escroto tinha me dado o bolo de novo. Quem ele pensa que é? Só porque matou um bruxinho de merda acha que pode fazer o que bem quer e quando quer? Quantos homens dariam tudo para estar no lugar dele apenas para sair comigo! Sem querer me gabar, mas desde nova isso acontecia.

Eu havia me arrumado toda, feito um jantar maravilhoso pra que? Para no final ter dar para necessitados. Senhor Potter, você ainda vai me pagar e feio, ninguém pode fazer isso com Ginevra Molly Weasley!

Vou arrancar cada fio de cabelo seu com a minha pinça, e vou fritar esses seus olhos irritantes de sapinhos cozidos! Ugh! Detestável, detestável, detestável. Zilhões de vezes detestável e imbecil. Agora me digam, o que foi que eu vi nele? Por favor, me diga, porque eu realmente já não sei mais o que foi.

Se ele tivesse demorando porque estava com outra... se ele ao menos ousasse em olhar para outra, em pensar em outra, ele vai estar muito lascado! Ele acha que é um bom oclumente, veremos o quão bom ele realmente é, e se tiver alguma coisa, qualquer coisa de "Melissa Dinegri" eu arranco o fígado dele e faço-o comer!

Estava subindo as escadas da minha casa quando ouvi um barulho na lareira, rapidamente desci e fui ver o que era, quando cheguei lá me deparei com uma Hermione com os olhos inchados e quase tão vermelhos quanto o meu cabelo.

Será que hoje era o dia de os homens desapontarem as mulheres?

- Gi.. gi.. naaa! Ainda be...em que você tá... tá ai.

- Ai meu santo Merlin, Mi, o que foi que aconteceu? – Ok, eu ia ter uma conversa bem séria com o jumento do meu irmão, como ele pode deixar a Hermione assim? Ela sempre ficava assim quando eles brigavam, mesmo quando ainda estavam na escola.

- O Ron! A gente termi.. termi.. nou! – Parecia até que ela havia acabado de receber um tapa na cara, ela chorava tanto, só teve um dia que eu a vi chorando mais que isso.

- Argh! Porque nós temos que gostar de dois insensíveis? Só vou arrumar umas coisas aqui e já to indo, Mione, me espera.

- Ta bom, Gi.

Dizendo isso, Hermione saiu da lareira e tudo voltou ao normal, pelo menos esteticamente.

**Don't cry to me**

**If you loved me**

**You would be here with me**

**You want me, come find me**

**Make up your mind**

**Couldn't take the blame**

**Sick with shame**

**Must be exhausting to lose your own game**

**Selfishly hated**

**No wonder you're jaded**

**You can't play the victim this time**

**And you're too late**

Fui até a cozinha e deixei um rápido bilhete a Harry, subi novamente as escadas eu fui em direção ao meu quarto enquanto trocava tirava aquele vestido que havia custado uma nota – eu estrangulo aquele ser de um figa! Me produzi tanto achando que ia ser A noite e pra que? Pra levar um bolo, ótimo – para colocar um jeans e uma blusinha branca regata.

Tirei a maquiagem e passei apenas um gloss em meus lábios e contornei meus olhos com um lápis preto que estava na minha penteadeira, peguei um sobretudo preto quando saia do quarto e o vesti, aparantando diretamente na casa de Ron – o pior de tudo é que eles viviam quase como casados. Moravam na mesma casa e tudo o que você possa pensar.

A encontrei sentada em um canto chorando copiosamente, era de partir o coração de qualquer um aquela imagem. Caminhei em sua direção e me sentei ao seu lado.

- Mi, não fica assim, meu irmão é uma toupeira e você sabe. Sem falar que vivem terminando e voltando, nem dou três dias e vocês já estarão juntos de novo todo felizes como se nada tivesse acontecido. – A abracei forte tentando confortá-la.

Ela levantou seu rosto e me olhou. Estava destroçada por dentro e isso podia se ver de longe.

- Não, Gi, foi pra valer dessa vez. Eu já não tava agüentando mais, era como se só eu quisesse que o relacionamento existisse, entende? E não dá quando só uma parte quer, as duas tem que querer. – Ela me olhava tão obstinada que me lembrou quando estávamos em guerra, ela sempre nos olhava assim quando tinha alguma missão.

**So don't cry to me**

**If you loved me**

**You would be here with me**

**You want me, come find me**

**Make up your mind**

**You never call me when you're sober**

**You only want it cause it's over**

**It's over**

**How could I have burned paradise?**

**How could I?**

**You were never mine**

**POV Hermione**

**I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Eu estava sentada em uma confortável poltrona da biblioteca lendo um livro qualquer quando escutei barulhos denunciando a presença de alguém em casa, guardei o livro e fui checar quem era e dei de cara com Ron trancando a porta.

Ele sorriu ao me ver e veio ao meu encontro, me abraçou e no momento que ia beijar meus lábios eu desviei o rosto e ele acertou minha bochecha, me separei dele sentindo seu olhar sobre mim. Como eu poderia fazer isso? Eu já estava com as mãos tremendo, caramba!

- Mi, o que foi? – Por favor, por favor, aquele olhar de cachorro pidão não! Porque os homens sempre têm que fazer essa cara? Eles combinam, só pode!

- Eu... err.. Ron... – Cadê o oxigênio daqui? Quanto mais eu respirava, menos vinha ar pro meu pulmão, eu estava ficando desesperada. – Eu tive pensando e... achomelhoragentedarumtempo.

- Hã? Respira fundo e fala devagar, ok? – Para de me olhar com essa carinha, Ron, tira essa preocupação daí, por favor! Merlin, me de forças pra fazer isso.

- Eu quero... dar um tempo, Ronald. – Olhei fundo em seus olhos bem a tempo de ver um pouco de dor refletido neles.

- Como assim, Mi? Não pode! Estamos juntos desde que saímos de Hogwarts! Eu tenho sido tudo pra você, você tem sido meu mundo, não pode fazer isso comigo!

- Eu sei, Ron, eu sei desde quando estamos juntos, eu sei quanto tempo faz que estamos namorando, o tempo que faz que moramos juntos, mas tudo ta diferente. Nada mais é como antes. – Eu estava sentindo formar uma bola em meu peito, me senti como a morte, que deixa rastro de destruição e infelicidade onde passa.

- Mudou aonde? Nós continuamos juntos e nos amando! – Claro, e desde quando isso é prova de que ainda há amor? Cadê o meu velho Ron? Aquele cara maravilhoso por que me apaixonei ainda existe?

- Mas antes havia mais amor, havia atenção, e carinho, e hoje? O que é que temos hoje além do sentimento de obrigação de estarmos com o outro?

- E agora eu tenho culpa se adquiri dificuldade em demonstrar os meus sentimentos? A guerra mudou todo mundo, Hermione, não pense que foi a única a mudar e a sofrer com ela!

- EU NÃO DISSE QUE FUI A ÚNICA QUE SOFRI COM ELA!

- ENTÃO PARE DE AGIR COMO SE SEMPRE FOSSE A VÍTIMA DE TUDO!

Ouvi-lo gritar foi o suficiente para me fazer chorar, as coisas já estavam saindo de controle a muito tempo, mas vê-lo com fúria de mim havia sido o fim de toda a alegria forjada.

**I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

- E quando eu digo que as coisas mudaram você diz que tudo continua igual. – Virei o rosto para enxugar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Porque eu não era oca por dentro? Seria tão incrivelmente mais fácil, mas nãaao... a vida gosta de pisar em mim.

- Mi, me desculpa... eu não devia ter gritado com você. – Desviei do abraço que ele estava querendo me dar.

- Mas gritou Ronald. E não adianta mais lutar por esse relacionamento.

- Ta me dizendo que não vale a pena lutar por todos esses anos juntos? Por tudo o que passamos? Foi tudo em vão pra você? – O QUE? Sem dramas pra cima de mim, ruivinho, sou vacinada a isso!

- Não dá pra tentar manter um relacionamento quando só uma parte quer, e eu não sinto você fazer esforço nenhum. É só quadribol e quadribol e mais quadribol! Eu to feliz, de verdade, por você ter conseguido virar o goleiro da seleção da Inglaterra, mas você só foca isso agora! Esse seu não sentir nada dói, Rony.

- Eu tenho sentimentos, Mione, eu não sou oco por dentro, não sou esse monstro que acha que sou! Só tenho dificuldade em demonstrar o que sinto! – Blábláblá! Mentiroso! Você não era assim, então não me vem com desculpas esfarrapadas!

- Mas parece que não tem, e você não sabe o quanto dói cada hora, cada dia que passo sem você quando sai pra esses jogos estúpidos! E você volta como se não tivesse passado tempo nenhum, pra você ta sempre tudo bem, mas e eu que fico aqui sozinha? Quem é que me faz companhia? Ninguém!

- Me dói saber que pensa assim, que pensa o que pensa de mim. – Para tudo! Isso era... mágoa nos olhos dele? E eu? E tudo o que _eu_ senti e passei nesses anos?

- Garanto que dói muito mais não ter mais a certeza de que me ama ou não.

- Eu sempre disse que te amo, agora minhas palavras não valem de nada?

- Dizia, faz muito tempo que não diz mais, e como eu vou acreditar em palavras não ditas? – Aquilo estava me doendo muito mais do que pensei, mas tinha que ser feito, não havia outra maneira.

- Então é isso?

- Não é o fim, Ron. Sempre estaremos aqui um pelo outro. – Abaixei minha cabeça, não seria capaz de olhar no fundo de seus olhos como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Mas não como antes, não é?

- Ron...

- Eu não vou insistir então, mas se for pra ser assim, acho melhor terminarmos.

As palavras me fugiram ao ouvir que ele preferia o fim do que apenas um tempo, mas não é o que eu estava querendo desde o início? O fim? Um tempo só pra mim? Então porque essas palavras tiveram um impacto tão grande em mim?

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away '**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

Eu estava chorando como há muito tempo não chorava, colocando para fora todos os sentimentos retidos durante anos, desde aquela maldita guerra.

Quando Ron disse que preferia o fim, deu meia volta e saiu de casa me deixando apenas com os gritos de dor e desespero dentro da minha cabeça, eu não conseguia pensar direito, tudo havia ficado nublado em minha mente, e meus olhos haviam embaçado por conta das lágrimas que novamente o invadiam.

Assim que comecei a pensar novamente, usei a lareira para falar com a Ginny, e após poucos minutos de espera ela havia chegado e sentado ao meu lado para conversarmos e saber o motivo de minha tristeza.

Ela tentava me animar com algumas brincadeiras e abraços gentis, às vezes até falava mal dos meninos como fazíamos nos tempos de escola, mas nada conseguia realmente me animar. Porque eu tinha que ter virado uma idiota sentimentalista? Onde estava a velha e forte Hermione, que agüentava as coisas numa boa sem nem ao menos sentir vontade de chorar?

Porque tantas coisas haviam mudado nesses anos? Mas porque _esse_ ano havia sido tão dificilmente torturante para mim? Para onde eu olhava, enxergava um problema ou uma dor, nada estava perfeito, nada estava bom. Ou talvez fosse apenas o meu senso que estivesse afetado.

- JÁ SEI! – Ouvi Gina gritar ao meu lado.

- Yeah, já sabe como me deixar surda, sua louca! – Ela não podia ter ataques depois do meu?

- Morri de rir, mas ainda não é isso o que eu quero minha castazinha. Já sei como melhorar esse seu astral. – Medo, muito muito medo desse brilho no olhar dela.

- E o que você está pensando diaba ruiva? – Olhei de esguelha para ela, esses planos repentinos sempre eram algo trágico e geralmente alguém acabava não muito bem. A não ser que parar em um hospital ou em uma delegacia seja bom para você.

- Nós vamos a uma casa de streap.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away '**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone**

**You've gone away**

**You don´t feel me here, anymore**

.

**N/A Mandy:²** Primeiro, acho que só vou postar mais esse cap antes de viajar. Oh! E eu queria agradecer a minha Ana, porque ela me corrigiu num negócio :B Brigada, maridinha (L Obrigada Luna e Carol por lerem a fic *-* amo vocês. Alguns amigos meus disseram que acharam a briga meio tensa, mas eu vos digo, já tive uma briga nesse estilo, e me inspirei praticamente em tudo nela, deixei meus sentimentos fluírem e irem para cá D:

E eu sou basicamente a Hermione neste cap D: E ainda por cima foi em fake, o fake gosta de me desgramar :) Nisso que dá ser uma Bells e ficar noiva de um Edward com complexos [/ -q ] que depois que terminam deleta, ai depois de um mês volta, ai deleta, ai seis meses depois volta de novo [/e você descobre que ele sofreu um acidente] só pra ir embora novamente ^^

**N/A Luana:** ADOROOOO A GINA heuheuheuehuhe


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3 –** Trabalho, trabalho. Pegações à parte

N/A Mandy: A música deste capítulo é Field Of Innocence – Evanescence. Só a escolhi por causa do POV Sirius, pra mim encaixou bem. Definitivamente não sabia qual colocar na do Draco, sorry ;/ E desculpem-me também pelos tamanhos minúsculos do caps, é a falta de criatividade, eu to gripada, ai meu cérebro não funciona bem. :B

**POV Draco**

**I still remember the world **

**From the eyes of a child **

**Slowly those feelings**

**Were clouded by what I know now **

**Where has my heart gone **

**An uneven trade for the real world **

**Oh I... I want to go back to **

**Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all**

Depois de ter conversado mais com o Quatro Olhos, eu havia ido falar com Melissa para que ela me mostrasse onde seria o hotel em que eu ficaria hospedado até resolver todos esses problemas que estava havendo.

Ela me acompanhou até o local e até me ajudou a arrumar algumas coisas, não que eu precisasse de ajuda quando tinha uma varinha a alcance, mas porque não deixa-la trabalhar já que ela estava com tão boa vontade? Sem falar que ela ficaria mais comigo e menos com o Cicatriz..

Quando a maioria das coisas já estavam onde deveriam estar, demos uma pequena pausa para comer e beber alguma coisa. Melissa já havia levado algumas coisas caso eu não quisesse sair, então não precisamos fazer muitos esforços para preparar algo para comer.

Ela fez um hambúrguer e pegou duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Sentamos no sofá enquanto comíamos e conversávamos, ela era fácil de conversar, nada como aquelas garotas que te da vontade de vomitar só de ouvir a voz.

O clima estava descontraído e ao longo da conversa havíamos nos aproximado um do outro no sofá e nem tínhamos notado. Mel falava sobre algo que eu não estava ouvindo, pois minha atenção estava toda em seus lábios, o modo como ela os movia enquanto falava e quando passava a língua neles estava me deixando louco.

Então em um movimento rápido eu a beijei. Foi tão rápido e inesperado que nem eu havia notado o que tinha feito até sentir os lábios dela pressionados aos meus. Senti-los ali, tão próximo a mim só tinha me incentivado a continuar, então insinuei minha língua em sua boca, pedindo uma passagem que logo foi concedida.

Beijei-a com fúria, enquanto postava uma mão em sua cintura e a outra puxava seus cabelos para aprofundar cada vez mais o beijo, quando de repente, sentia-a se afastar, apenas para começar a me beijar novamente, de um modo mais lento, me torturando enquanto acariciava minha nuca.

Ela foi aumentando o ritmo, fazendo o beijo se tornar novamente ardente, onde nossas línguas se chocavam de um modo quase alucinante. Apertei sua cintura quando a senti descer os beijos em direção ao meu pescoço, ela me beijava e me mordia de um jeito tão torturante que eu estava me controlando para não deita-la no sofá e faze-la gemer meu nome.

Quando íamos nos beijar de novo, um patrono em forma de um grande cão apareceu, e nos comunicou que havia acabado de ocorrer uma morte. Meu monstro estava a solta e estava causando problemas, e Sirius veio resolveu me comunicar, mas tinha que ser justo quando eu estava com a Melissa?

Bufei irritado e me levantei, oferecendo minha mão a Mel para que ela pudesse levantar também e me acompanhar. Desamassamos nossas roupas e demos as mãos para aparatamos em um beco escuro, perto da ex-sede da Ordem da Fênix, atual e eterna moradia dos Black, pelo menos a de um Black, Sirius Black.

**I still remember the sun **

**Always warm on my back **

**Somehow it seems colder now **

**Where has my heart gone **

**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger **

**Oh I... I want to go back to**

**Believing in everything**

**POV Sirius**

**Iesu, Rex admirabilis **

**Et triumphator nobilis**

**Dulcedo ineffabilis**

**Totus desiderabilis. **

**As the days pass by, before my face**

**As wars rage before me, finding myself**

**In these last days of existence**

**Of this poor country, this parasite inside me**

**I forced it out. In the darkness of the storm lies an evil, but it's me**

Estava deitado na varanda de meu quarto observando as estrelas, elas conseguiam me transmitir uma paz como nenhuma outra coisa conseguia. Tantas mortes estavam acontecendo e eu não podia fazer nada para impedi-las, e como poderia? Nem sabia ao certo sobre o que se tratava toda essa loucura.

Tentei reconhecer algumas constelações que costumava observar nos tempos de escola numa tentativa de me distrair, mas elas pareciam apenas pontos brilhantes no céu. Pequenos pontos de razão e motivação para os descrentes como eu.

Minha paz momentânea logo se desfez ao me lembrar das mortes sem pista e sem motivo aparente. Levantei-me e fui até a biblioteca onde continha alguns livros e anotações que tinha feito desde o primeiro óbito.

Até parecia com a guerra que enfrentamos contra Voldemort há cinco anos, tendo que lutar com forças desconhecidas que vinham sabe-se lá de onde. Fora algo horrível de se ver, que ficou marcado na mente de cada um que não só presenciou a própria batalha, mas como foi atingido indiretamente por ela, como com a perda de amigos.

Amigos... mal sabia o que era isso agora, perdi tantos ao longo dos anos; uns que nunca mais tive notícias desde que fui preso; outros que morreram na batalha final... Nunca foi tão difícil ver meus amigos mortos como foi com toda aquela destruição. Tantas pessoas jovens e inocentes que tinham uma vida toda pela frente; outros que dedicaram as vidas em prol a acabar com o mal.

Quantas vidas se foram, e agora com tudo isso me parecia ter sido tão em vão. Era pra elas estarem em paz agora, _tudo_ – seja lá o que fosse tudo - deveria ter passado e acabado naquela noite. Mas é como se estivesse voltando, e pior, eu nem sabia realmente o que é que estava causando todo esse caos.

Eu realmente esperava que Draco pudesse nos ajudar com alguma coisa, usando o que descobrira durando todos esses anos afastados na França, já que ele ficara lá estudando tudo o que podia sobre Arte das Trevas e qualquer coisa que pudesse estar relacionada a isso, seja a demônios, magias e criaturas mágicas do nosso mundo.

Peguei um papel em que tinha anotado minhas prováveis suspeitas sobre o que se tratava e analisei tudo o que sabia sobre essas criaturas com e o que acontecia com as vítimas. Nada fazia muito sentido. Levei a mão aos meus cabelos e tentei arruma-los em vão, pois logo depois caíram novamente em frente aos meus olhos.

Joguei o papei que segurava em cima de um livro qualquer e bati a mão com o punho fechado sobre a mesa. Tudo estava indo bem nesses últimos anos, nada de grave acontecendo, e agora do dia pra noite, tínhamos um ser desconhecido por ai atacando que nem um louco possuído qualquer cara que passasse.

Realmente legal Merlin! Da próxima fez que quiser me dar cabelos e me fazer perder o sono, apenas vá e faça, não arrume nenhum método para isso.

O melhor que eu podia fazer foi feito, chamei o Draco para o caso. Sai da biblioteca e subi as escadas para ir dormir, assim que abri a porta de meu quarto uma coruja marrom entrou pela janela entreaberta deixando uma carta em cima da cama e saiu. Peguei a carta e vi o emblema que ela possuía um **M** bem grande representando o Ministério.

Abri-a e li o conteúdo dela. Mais uma morte, dessa vez havia sido um homem negro, trouxa e na faixa de seus trinta anos, fora encontrado morto pela sua mulher, com o corpo aberto e sem nenhum órgão interno.

Segurei minha varinha que estava em meu bolso traseiro e usei-a para conjurar um patrono e avisar ao Draco sobre o nosso novo problema.

~*~*~*~

- Então, Sirius, recebi sua mensagem no meu apartamento. O que você quis dizer com "Mais uma morte, Draco, venha para minha casa"? Isso assusta, sabia?

Draco havia chegado em casa logo depois de possivelmente ter recebido o meu comunicado e estava acompanhado da senhorita Dinegri. Preferi não comentar sobre o cabelo bagunçado e as bocas inchadas.

Fui com Draco para um escritório e deixamos Melissa na sala, tomando um drinque.

- Há pouco recebi uma carta do Ministério em que relata mais um caso do nosso possível monstro, então como você foi contratado para cuidar do caso, resolvi lhe informar logo.

- Fez bem, mas onde está o Santo Potter? Ele não é o 'subgerente'? Porque não está aqui? – Malfoy fez aspas com sua mão quando mencionou o cargo de meu afilhado com aquele típico ar de deboche dele.

- Eu não chamei o Harry aqui porque não acho que seja preciso, _Malfoy_. Até porque se ele fosse necessário aqui e agora, não teria te contratado para o caso. – Vi com certa satisfação a cara de Draco perder aquele ar orgulhoso.

- Ok, vamos logo tratar do problema e parar de falar sobre seu idolatrado e salvador da pátria.

Porque ele puxou o lado ruim da família? Oh, claro, porque ele é filho daquelas cobras e tem uma serpente representando sua casa.

- Como eu estava dizendo antes de você querer saber do paradeiro de Harry, pouco tempo atrás recebi uma carta do Ministério me avisando sobre uma morte de um homem negro que tem aproximadamente trinta anos. Ele foi encontrado já morto por sua mulher, tendo o corpo aberto e sem nenhum órgão interno.

- Hum... Achou algo em comum entre os casos, ou são completamente diferentes?

- A única semelhança é que as vítimas até agora, só foram homens. Nada além disso. Bruxos, trouxas, brancos, negros, jovens, velhos... Apenas homens.

- Tem alguma idéia do que pode ser?

- Nada muito certo e que realmente possa ser. Mas vá saber? Vampiros, lobisomens, transmorfos... Ou até mesmo algum animago. Mas não acho que possa ser algum desses. O que tem mente?

- Se não se incomoda, prefiro pesquisar algumas coisas em meu apartamento. Tenho outras coisas em mente, embora eu ache difícil que possa ser isso.

**Where has my heart gone **

**An uneven trade for the real world**

**Oh I... I want to go back to **

**Believing in everything **

**Oh, Where **

**Where has my heart gone **

**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger **

**Oh I... I want to go back to **

**Believing in everything **

**I still remember...**

**N/A Luana:** Finalmente um capítulo com pegação HEUHEUHEUHE'

**N/A Mandy:²** g-zuis, minha amiga é um ser tarado u.u PSOAKPOSKPAS' mas a pegação foi tão curtinha :/ queria algo mais maior *o* mas só foi isso, sorry G.G se bem que tem gente que amou lalala' –q estou falando de você, Ana! E eu já disse pra não achar que ela é você u.u e pare de se sentir onde quiser, tlg? –q POSKAPOSA' ;B

E tchururu! [/momento Bee] o que será que eles são? Oh! -qq


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4 –** Encontros

**N/A Mandy:** Trechos da música do capítulo é **Hush Hush – PCD** [/Pussycat Dolls], adoro elas *-*

**POV Gina**

_**  
**__**Uh Uh Uh Ohh Yeah**_

_**I Never Needed You To Be Strong**_

_**I Never Needed You To Be Pointing out My Wrongs**_

_**I Never Needed Pain**_

- Não ta dando mais, Harry, pra mim já chega! – Estávamos na minha casa conversando há algum tempo, tudo bem, ele estava conversando, já que eu só estava calada ouvindo milhares de pedidos de desculpas.

- Eu já disse Gi, foi sem quer... Hã? – Ele olhou assustado para mim, como se não tivesse ouvido direito o que eu tinha acabado de falar.

- Acabou Harry! Pra mim não ta mais dando toda essa situação.

- Só porque eu cheguei atrasado naquele jantar? Qual é Ginny, isso já faz mais de uma semana!

- Não é por causa _daquele_ jantar, é por tudo!

- Que tudo? – Não sei, quem sabe seja porque você se importa mais com o que acontece com aquela vaca da Dinegri do que COMIGO QUE SOU SUA NAMORADA DESDE QUE SAÍMOS DA ESCOLA? Ah, por nada, meu amor.

- Porque eu to cansada se ser a sua sombra, Harry. Cansei de ficar só com o resto de você, te quero por inteiro, só pra mim, mas não dá, não quando você quase mora no seu trabalho.

- Oh, então agora sou culpado por ser responsável? – Sem ironias, querido.

- Não, mas é o culpado por ter matado o nosso amor com sua ausência, sempre saindo pra missões, pesquisando, sumindo... Fica sempre indo e vindo e acha que eu tenho que aceitar tudo numa boa, mas não é assim. Eu... cansei disso.

- Não precisa ser assim, Gina, você sabe disso.

- Mas parece que você não sabe, _senhor Potter_! 'Oh, eu tenho que salvar o mundo, Ginevra, nosso amor fica para depois'. Acha que isso não me dói, sabendo que eu sempre sou sua última opção?

- Você não é minha última opção e nunca foi, sabe que te amo e só tenho olhos pra você! – Aham, e eu nasci ontem.

- SEI? E AQUELAZINHA DA DINEGRI É O QUE? 'Oh, Mel, muito obrigado', 'Oh, Mel, você é sempre tão eficiente' Mel pra cá, Mel pra lá, e mais Mel! Vá plantar feijões pra ver se eles são mágicos, garoto!

- Essa crise de eu-quero-terminar é porque ta com ciúmes da Melissa? – Que lindo, agora não tem apelidinho carinhoso não, né.

- Ráaaa! – Comecei a rir, como se eu fosse sentir ciúme... daquilo – Me poupe disso! Como se eu, Ginevra Molly Weasley fosse sentir inveja daquela coisinha mais sem graça, aquela aguinha com açúcar! – respirei fundo tentando me acalmar, ele era tão pretensioso! – Olha, a questão não é _ela_, e sim que eu não agüento mais isso.

- Então 'ela' não tem nada haver com isso? – Ele me olhou de um jeito duvidoso, como se não conseguisse acreditar nas minhas palavras. Legal, agora ele me acha uma mentirosa.

Merlin, eu não quero ir pra Azkaban! Ajude-me, me de paciência, me de sabedoria, me de forças... Não, não me de forças, Merlin, porque eu provavelmente o matarei assim e vou parar em Azkaban.

_**I Never Needed Strain**_

_**My Love for you Was Strong Enough You Should Have Known**_

_**I Never Needed You For Judgement**_

_**I Never Needed You To Question What I Spent**_

- Não, Harry! Isso é sobre nós, e não a sua doce e querida Mel. E esse nosso afastamento me mostrou que eu não preciso de você como achei que precisasse. Eu tava iludida naquela paixão de criança e adolescência, mas passou.

- Você não pode fazer isso com a gente!

- E porque não? Porque quer que eu continue sendo sua escrava que sempre está a disposição quando você quer? Que sabe que sempre vai fazer de tudo pra ficar com você, pra te ver feliz? Sinto lhe dizer, mas essa Gina não existe mais, ela cresceu, e quer outras coisas pra vida.

Vi-o me olhar com uma descrença um tanto quanto doida – É uma pena você achar que sou um monstro.

- Nunca disse que te acho um monstro, Harry. – Ah, era só o que me faltava o Ron ter falado de sua briga para o Harry.

- Mas é o que parece, quando fala essas coisas ao meu respeito, quando acha que sou assim.

- Eu já disse o que tinha pra dizer, agora tire suas próprias conclusões. Só que acabou, aqui e agora.

~*~*~*~

Harry ainda ficou querendo reverter a nossa discussão, mas não tinha mais volta, não dava mais pra tentar resolver as coisas, então depois de termos oficialmente terminado, ele foi embora e eu aparatei no Beco Diagonal.

Caminhei lentamente olhando as vitrines para ver o que estava na moda até que bati em algo duro e com braços e mãos fortes que me seguraram para eu não ir de encontro ao chão.

- Não olha por onde não? – Estava estressada e como esse ser havia aparecido tão de boa vontade pra mim, porque não descontar minha raiva?

- Ouw ouw! Calma ai ruivinha, você que não olhou por onde tava andando. – Aquela voz me pareceu um pouco familiar, mas minha fúria era tão grande que eu não consegui assimilar a voz a ninguém. Minha mente apenas pedia por um bom saco de pancadas.

Levantei os olhos e olhei para o homem com quem estava conversando, ele era alto e forte, não daquele tipo que só tem músculos, mas aqueles que você sabe que tem um corpo _completamente delicioso_. Era completamente branco e seu cabelo loiro – quase branco - estava quase na altura dos ombros e caia displicentemente na frente de seus olhos cinza. Familiar de novo.

_**I Never Asked For Help**__**  
**__**I take Care Of Myself**__**  
**__**I Don't Know Why You Think You got a Hold On Me**_

- Eu não olhei? Olha aqui o ser loiro de esquina, quem você pensa que é pra ficar falando que eu não tava prestando atenção? – Loiro asqueroso do inferno!

- Malfoy. – Além de asqueroso ele era drogado, era o que me faltava. Eu lá queria saber de 'Malfoy'?

- Como? Não entendi porque disse Malfoy.

- Você perguntou quem eu pensava que era, sou o Malfoy. – E com um choque de realidade entendi o porquê de sua voz ter soado familiar pra mim. Bem, porque tudo nele tinha me sido familiar.

- Você quer dizer... Draco Malfoy? – Isso não, por favor.

Senti seu olhar sob mim, como se ele estivesse me avaliando e encontrando algo perdido. – Weasley? – Maldito ar debochado dos homens.

Acho que quando nasci, Merlin me olhou e disse que eu seria uma das garotas mais azaradas da terra, se não a mais azarada de todas elas. Eu estava completamente fula da vida e ainda tinha que topar com essa doninha. Oh miséria!

Esquivei-me de suas mãos – sim, ele ainda estava me segurando pelo ombro com aquelas mãos tão grandes e másculas e... nojentas, ridículas e Malfoylescas. – Se me da licença, vou indo pro meu trabalho.

- Uuuh... A pobretona está com raiva, ai que meda dela! – Ele ria com gosto de mim, como se eu fosse uma piada hilariante.

- Que coisa, a Barbie sabe pensar! E se não quiser ser azarado, sai da minha frente, Malfoy. – Minha voz saia baixa e carregada de ódio.

- Hum... o que será que foi dessa vez... – Ele andava ao meu redor, olhando-me e sorrindo com o canto de sua boca – A família não conseguiu uma cesta básica? Alguém finalmente teve o bom senso de destruir aquilo que você chama de casa? Ou então brigou com o Cicatriz?

- Você está muito engraçadinho pra alguém que esteve basicamente exilado durante cinco anos. – Ponto pra Ginevra! Vi com gosto seu sorrisinho odioso acabar.

- Não fale sobre o que não sabe Weasley!

- Lhe digo o mesmo Malfoy. Não sabe nada de minha vida, então não se meta nela. – Sai dali indo em direção a loja de logros e brincadeiras de meus irmãos batendo o pé no chão e bufando de raiva. Cinco lindos e longos anos sem ter que ver aquela cara mais asquerosa, agora ele vinha sabe-se Merlin de onde e fazia isso comigo. Porque ele apenas não voltava pras chamas do inferno?

- É ISSO, FICOU ESTRESSADINHA PORQUE TERMINOU COM O POTTER! ELE NÃO É HOMEM O SUFICIENTE PRA VOCÊ, _RUIVINHA_.

Escutei seus berros enquanto saia dali. Desde quando ele havia ficado tão desaforado? E como assim o Harry não era homem o suficiente pra mim? Ele não tinha nada haver com isso! E não é como se _ele_ fosse um homem melhor que o Harry.

_**And It's A Little Late For Conversations**__**  
**__**There Isn't Anything For You To Say**__**  
**__**And My Eyes Hurt hands shiver**__**  
**__**So Look At Me And Listen To Me**_

**POV Hermione**

_**Because**__**  
**__**I Don't Want To Stay Another Minute **__**  
**__**I Don't Want You To Say A Single Word**_

Minha vida tinha se transformado num tédio e em um caos total desde que terminei com Ron e com aquela idéia mais absurda da Gi de me levar pra ver um streap.

Não que eu realmente esteja sentindo aquela falta do Ronald e tudo o mais, não tem como ficar depressiva com o fim de um namoro quando se tem Ginevra como sua melhor amiga que vive te levando para bares, tanto parar beber como para ficar vendo homens tirando a roupa e se insinuando em você.

Calma, não estou reclamando da parte dos homens quase nus se insinuando em mim – coisa que ainda é um pouco estranha e um tanto quanto desconfortável para mim – é só que eu não era acostumada a isso e havia ficado com uma enorme dor de cabeça no dia seguinte àquela noite. Maldita ressaca.

Devo admitir, aquela noite foi a melhor de toda a minha vida. Tudo bem, eu estava tímida no início, mas nada que um pouco de fire whisky e absinto forçados pela Gi não tenha resolvido. Logo eu me encontrava bem solta, e até gritava e assoviava para os homens.

Uma completa loucura se quer saber. Pela primeira vez eu havia me sentido completamente livre e desinibida, e não me preocupei com mais ninguém. Dane-se o que achariam de mim depois daquilo – ok, isso provavelmente foi causado pelo excesso de álcool em minhas veias – eu só queria aproveitar aquela sensação de liberdade ao máximo.

Homens altos, fortes, loiros, morenos (ainda bem que não tinha nenhum ruivo ali pra contar história), negros... Basicamente todos os tipos de homem se tinha ali para agradar os diversos gostos femininos.

Alguns deles ficavam apenas no palco dançando e tirando a roupa – às vezes eles jogavam a roupa em nós -, enquanto outros desciam e vinham até a gente. Esses dançavam na nossa frente e até nos pediam para tirar suas roupas, eles definitivamente sabiam como provocar.

Um deles chegou em mim. Era apenas um pouco mais alto que eu e tinha os cabelos negros e sedosos, com um sorriso fácil em seus lábios. Ele se encontrava apenas de calça – seu abdômen era definido e tinha poucos pelos – e me pediu para desabotoá-la.

Minhas mãos tremeram um pouco, mas eu consegui realizar aquela proeza. Quando desabotoei sua calça, ele segurou um pouco minhas mãos e fez com que elas baixassem vagarosamente sua calça, não completamente, apenas o suficiente para deixar todas as mulheres ao redor animadas com a cena.

Então ele pegou minha mão e deu um leve beijo nelas e sorriu, mas antes de ir ele... bem, ele me beijou na boca. Se eu correspondi? É óbvio que sim, eu já estava alterada com todo o álcool, sem falar que com a pouca iluminação, os gritos que soltavam, a incentivação da Gi e tê-lo tão perto de mim estava confundindo um pouco minhas idéias.

E ainda bem que as confundiram, o beijo havia sido ótimo. Nossas línguas se encontravam em ritmo intenso e combinado, suas mãos me apertaram, fazendo meu corpo ir de encontro ao seu, e na hora de acabar o beijo, ele sugou meu lábio inferior, coisa que me deixou mais desorientada ainda.

_**Hush Hush, Hush Hush**__**  
**__**There Is No Other Way**__**  
**__**I Get The Final Say**_

Balancei a cabeça tentando me livrar daquelas memórias, ficar lembrando disso não seria legal.

Ah, e além de ler, eu havia adquirido um novo hábito por causa do que a Ginny fez comigo. Agora eu freqüentava diariamente algum bar, nem que fosse simplesmente para ir lá, pois assim me tornava apenas mais uma no mundo, e não a famosa Hermione Jane Granger, melhor amiga do Garoto Que Sobreviveu e lutou.

E nem precisava fazer coisas para impressionar os outros, e nem havia pressão em mim. Era quase como estar em casa, mas melhor, pois não tinha seus pais presentes, e sim muita bebida disponível.

Se é verdade? Totalmente, até porque eu estava sentada em uma cadeira do primeiro bar que achei, com meus braços apoiados no balcão tentando decidir o que beber. Até que uma certa dor me atingiu. Ronald Weasley.

- Hey, o que é que você tem de mais forte aqui? – Olhei para o garçom que estava arrumando alguns copos do outro lado do balcão.

- Não acha que ta muito cedo para a senhorita beber até se esborrachar no chão? – Ele me olhou com descrença. Qual é? Ta me achando incapaz, é? Humpf!

- Apenas me de alguma coisa para beber que ajude a apagar lembranças dolorosas. – Escutei um assovio sair de sua boca, provavelmente entendera o que se passava comigo, já que eu definitivamente não havia sido a primeira a entrar em seu bar e pedir algo para beber para esquecer um amor, ou uma dor. Não que isso tenha alguma diferença.

Ele pegou um copo e despejou uma bebida nele, agarrei o copo e engoli o conteúdo sem ter a mínima noção do que tinha dentro.

Fiquei fazendo isso durante um tempo, senti o Sol esquentar e se por, e eu fazendo a mesma coisa. A bebida do copo acabava e eu pedia (obrigava) o garçom para colocar mais. Quase consegui ficar com a garrafa só pra mim, mas ele viu o que eu estava tentando fazer e tirou-a de meu alcance. Garçom malvado. Qual é, eu to pagando, sou maior de idade e queria beber. Porque ele não me deixava fazer isso numa boa? Tinha que ficar me olhando com aquela cara de pai?

- Olha moça, você ta aqui bebendo há horas, mal consegue ficar sentada sem cair da cadeira, é melhor ligar pra alguém vir te buscar.

- Não, eu quero beber! – Senti minha língua embolar em cada palavra, minha voz estava pastosa e eu mal a reconheci como minha.

- Pode até beber, mas aqui não vai mais. Não quero ser o responsável por alguém entrar em um coma alcoólico. – Você só deve _vender_ a bebida, o que a pessoa vai fazer com ela e como vai ficar depois que ingeri-la não é da sua conta, seu _safarrusso! ¹_

Quando eu estava procurando minha bolsa, senti uma mão pousar em meu ombro, olhei pra ver quem era e dei de cara com um par de olhos azul-acizentados me olhando. Sirius pagou a conta e me ajudou a sair dali sem fazer nenhuma pergunta.

Ele me segurou pela cintura e eu coloquei um dos meus braços em seu ombro, tudo estava multiplicado e quando tentava focar em algo, aquilo girava ainda mais e me dava vontade de vomitar.

Paramos em uma rua pouco movimentada e quando ia me sentar, vomitei. Senti Sirius puxar meu cabelo para trás e passar a mão em minhas costas. Legal, Hermione, além de ser uma rejeitada pelos homens, causar pena em barman's, tinha que pagar mico por ficar bêbada.

Ele esperou pacientemente meu enjôo diminuir um pouco e me ajudou com a coisa toda do vômito. Usou a varinha para fazê-lo sumir e pegou uma pequena poção que estava em seu bolso e me ofereceu.

- Eu estava vindo beber um pouco, e sempre trago uma poção para me prevenir caso eu fique... como você. – Senti minhas bochechas corarem com o comentário, mas bebi o que ele me ofereceu e logo me senti um pouco melhor.

Quando as coisas estavam girando em uma velocidade menor, ele me ofereceu a mão e eu aceitei. Acho que teria recusado se soubesse o que viria depois, as coisas começaram e girar de novo e minha cabeça pesou, mas senti-o me segurar firme pela cintura e me ajudou a deitar em uma cama que tinha ali.

Olhei ao redor tentando identificar onde estava, me era familiar, mas eu ainda estava afetada pelo álcool e por isso deixei de lado essa questão. O cômodo era decorado por cores escuras, assim como os móveis.

No centro se encontrava a cama e de cada lado desta tinha uma escrivaninha; na parede esquerda se encontrava um grande closet que tinha algumas portas e gavetas abertas com peças de roupas espalhadas pelo chão; no lado direito do quarto tinha uma janela que estava fechada e coberta por cortinas vermelhas com alguns detalhes dourados.

Tinha uma poltrona que se encontrava próxima à janela e um livro fechado estava sobre ela, então notei uma porta entreaberta que possivelmente deveria ser um banheiro.

- E ai, vai me contar porque estava naquele bar bebendo tanto que só conseguia levar o copo a boca? – Sirius tinha fechado a porta do quarto e estava apoiado com as costas nela com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo.

- Bebendo, o que mais seria? E pare de me olhar assim, Sirius. – O olhar dele estava me incomodando e eu não sabia por que, ele estava me analisando e... e... eu não consegui captar o que mais, e isso estava me dando uma certa agonia.

- Ok, senhorita eu-bebo-mas-não-é-da-sua-conta. Vou deixar você dormir agora e não se preocupe, está na casa dos Black, hum... a minha casa se assim preferir. Ah, você sabe do que estou falando, já passou um bom tempo aqui, e esse é o meu quarto. Então não precisa ter medo, nada vai sair das paredes e te atacar, se precisar de alguma coisa me chame... isso se conseguir. Vou ficar no quarto ao lado. – E dizendo isto ele saiu do quarto sem me deixar falar nada. Tirei a sandália que usava e deitei novamente abraçando o travesseiro e sentindo seu cheiro.

Fechei meus olhos e quase instantaneamente adormeci. Nos meus sonhos eu estava caindo em um buraco sem fim, era escuro e fechado, mas então um anjo apareceu, ele era possivelmente o anjo mais lindo de todos. Seus cabelos negros como a noite batiam no ombro e mal se podia ver fios brancos, seus olhos azuis tinham um leve cinza e brilharam ao me ver.

Deparei-me sorrindo para ele e o abracei. Seu cheiro era como um calmante, e tê-lo perto de mim afugentou todos os meus medos, porque eu sabia que tudo daria certo, desde que eu tivesse o anjo comigo.

_**Yeahhhhh**_

_**Hush Hush **_

_**Hush Hush**_

_**I've Already Spoken**_

_**Our love Is Broken**_

_**Baby**_

**N/A Mandy:²** Para quem leu aquele 'safarrusso' e viu o filme 'As Branquelas' entendeu, porque eu tirei de lá. E eu definitivamente tenho mania de chamar as pessoas assim. Achei super lindo o sonho dela *-------* [/como se não fosse eu que to escrevendo].

Alguém aqui acha o Gary Oldman completamente sexy também? ;9 Eu tenho um precipício pelo Sirius e por ele u.u –q Maior capítulo até agora e eu definitivamente amei escreve-lo! Espero que tenham amado lê-lo, tanto quanto eu amei em escrever.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A Mandy:** I'll be – Go Go Dolls

_**POV Sirius**_

**The strands in your eyes**

**That color them wonderful**

**Stop me and steal my breath**

Aquele trabalho estava me matando de cansaço, não agüentava mais os casos, então resolvi sair para beber um pouco, espairecer as idéias. Mas antes de sair, fui até a cozinha para pegar uma poção contra ressaca, nunca se sabe quantos copos você vai beber.

Decidi ir caminhando, até porque queria um bar trouxa; nada de bruxos, nada de conhecidos, nada de _problemas;_ então não tinha como eu simplesmente aparatar lá. Caminhava com calma, olhando as pessoas nas ruas se divertindo, sem saber o que as cercava e admirava poucas estrelas que já se encontravam no céu.

Logo avistei um bar e fui em sua direção cantarolando uma música qualquer, assim que entrei, vi uma mulher reclamando com o garçom, algo como ele não querer mais vender bebida pra ela e ela continuava querendo beber. Não prestei muita atenção, mas ela me pareceu bem familiar, com seus longos cabelos castanhos encaracolados e com uma pele alva.

Sua voz estava lenta devido o excesso de bebida e ela provavelmente cairia a qualquer hora, me aproximei e notei que ela era Hermione. Fiquei espantado ao ver quem era, nunca esperava vê-la nesse estado. Bem, eu nem ao menos esperava encontra-la em um bar, para início de conversa.

Cheguei mais perto e toquei seu ombro e com uma certa lentidão era se virou para mim, talvez – obviamente – seus reflexos estivessem um pouco – muito – afetados pelo álcool.

Olhei em seus olhos tentando entender o que se passava ali, joguei algumas notas de dinheiro trouxa no balcão e sai dali carregando-a comigo e ajudando-a a ficar em pé, passei um braço pela sua cintura e ela colocou um em meu ombro para ajudar.

Logo parei em um lugar menos movimentado para que ela se recuperasse um pouco, mas assim que me soltou ela vomitou, fui até ela e segurei seus cabelos para não sujarem e passei a mão em suas costas tentando reconforta-la – não sabia do que exatamente estava reconfortando-a, mas foi o que me passou na cabeça – e pousei-a em sua cintura.

Dei a poção que tinha levado comigo para ela assim que estava melhor, segurei-a e aparatei no meu quarto, a deitei com cuidado na cama. Fiquei observando-a durante algum tempo e fechei a porta, me encostei nela e trocamos rápidas palavras. Sai do quarto para deixá-la dormir e dormi no quarto ao lado.

**And emeralds from mountains **

**Thrust towards the sky**

**Never revealing their depth**

**And tell me that we belong together**

No meu sonho, eu corria como um louco em um lugar que parecia um labirinto, eu não sabia o porquê, mas eu só sabia que tinha que salva-la, forcei minhas pernas para frente para ir mais rápido, o tempo estava acabando e se eu não fosse rápido o suficiente ela estaria morte e eu seria o culpado.

Não sabia se isso era verdade, mas não podia correr o risco de deixá-la ali, também não sabia como e porque estava seguindo aquele caminho, mas era como se seu cheiro estivesse impregnado em cada canto. Assim que virei mais um corredor, avistei uma trilha de sangue e a segui, e quando o sangue acabou, encontrei-a caída no chão, com uma poça de sangue a sua volta.

Corri até ela e a abracei, não podia perdê-la assim, tão de repente. Eu chorava e gritava por ajuda, implorava para que ela não morresse, para que fosse forte o suficiente e continuasse viva por mim. Tirei seus cabelos castanhos de seu rosto para podê-lo ver melhor, mas então tudo ficou claro e meu sonho acabou.

Acordei suado na cama, desesperado, olhando para os lados e tentando saber o que tinha acontecido com a mulher, saber por que eu queria tanto salva-la e o mais importante, quem ela era. Dei uma rápida olhada no quarto e deitei novamente pensando nela, pensando na necessidade doentia que sentia a seu respeito, perdido nesses pensamentos, nem me dei conta do momento em que voltei a dormir.

~*~*~*~

Estava na cozinha arrumando algumas coisas para o café da manhã, nada demais, um suco de laranja e panquecas, quando ouvi passos descendo as escadas. Virei e a vi perto da porta olhando para mim, quando notou que eu estava olhando de volta, ela desviou o olhar.

- Só vim aqui... para agradecer. – Suas mãos estavam em frente ao seu corpo e não ficavam quietas um instante se quer, ela estralava os dedos, talvez tentando se distrair ou procurando algo para fazer, jáocurando algo para fazer, jte se quer, ela estralava os dedos, talvez tentando se distrair ou tentanto deixar de ficar que não me olhava.

- Ah, não, eu preparei um café da manhã achando que comeria comigo. Não vai fazer uma desfeita dessas para um amigo de tantos anos, vai? – Se ela achava que ia escapar tão fácil de mim estava enganada.

- Eu tenho que ir agora, Sirius. – Porque ela estava tão nervosa? Não é como se eu fosse um tarado selvagem que fosse atacá-la a qualquer deslize dela. Talvez.

- Onde você está morando agora, Hermione?

- Algo como uma kit-net, por quê? – Ela me olhou desconfiada estranhando minha pergunta. Tinha algum problema em querer saber onde uma _amiga_ morava?

- Tem alguém te esperando agora?

- Não, mas porque ta me perguntando isso? – Ótimo, pelo menos as mãos ficaram quietas.

- Então você não 'precisa ir agora' como disse, não tem ninguém te esperando em seja lá o que for onde mora. Então vai me acompanhar para o café. – Sorri satisfeito vendo que havia ganhado e que ela ficaria mais um pouco.

- Tudo bem, seu malandro. – Notei um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios enquanto ela ia até a mesa e se sentava em uma cadeira.

**Dress it up with the trappings of love**

**I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips**

**Instead of the gallows of heartache**

**That hangs from above**

_**  
**__**POV Hermione**_

**I'll be your crying shoulder**

**I'll be love's suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

A comida não era exatamente saborosa, mas dava para comer. Apenas um pouco mais de sal e ficaria bom, talvez ele não tivesse prática com culinária. Comemos em silêncio e isso estava me incomodando, ele não queria que eu comesse com ele? Então porque não falava nada?

Olhei para ver o que ele estava fazendo e me deparei com os mesmo olhos do meu anjo - aquele azul com um leve toque cinza – me encarando de volta. Foi ai que percebi que era o meu anjo que estava ali, não era o Sirius. Bem, _era_ o Sirius, e isso foi o que mais me chocou, porque era ele que estava em meu sonho. Era ele o meu anjo, aquele me salvou quando eu pensei que estava perdida.

Prendi a respiração devido o susto, não podia ser ele. Era irracional e ilógico, tudo bem, eu admito, ele havia me ajudado com a coisa da bebida e indiretamente me salvado com isso, mas ninguém vira um anjo para a outra pessoa por causa _disso_.

Vi que ele estava me olhando preocupado e falava alguma coisa, mas não conseguia entender, era como se tudo tivesse saído de órbita, como se as coisas estivessem fora de seu lugar. Ou talvez fosse eu que não deveria estar ali.

Como não notei antes? As mesmas características, o cheiro que ele tinha era o mesmo do travesseiro. É isso! A culpa era daquele travesseiro sem vergonha, eu não teria sonhado aquilo se não fosse o cheiro do travesseiro. É, ele me deixou confusa e mexeu com minha mente, foi isso, foi _só_ isso.

Dei um pulo na cadeira ao sentir algo me tocando, e de novo o seu cheiro me atingiu.

- Hermione, ta tudo bem com você? – Seu rosto me encarava com preocupação, mas então tudo começou a rodar e a escurecer, seus gritos ecoavam em minha mente, só que eu não conseguia lutar contra a entorpecência que me invadia, ela parecia tão legal e calma que me deixei levar.

~*~*~*~

Acordei com um gosto estranho na boca e com Sirius em cima de mim, seus olhos estavam aflitos e ele segurava uma de minhas mãos entre as suas.

- Graças a Merlin você acordou Mione. Deixou-me preocupado. Sente alguma coisa? Te dei uma poção para enjôos, já que não sabia ao certo o que sentia. – As coisas ainda estavam rodando um pouco, mas me sentia melhor,

- Estou bem, obrigada. O que aconteceu exatamente? – Sentei no sofá em que estava deitava tentando me acomodar melhor e para assimilar o que havia ocorrido.

- Acho que eu deveria te perguntar isso. Mas estávamos comendo, então nos olhamos e parecia que você tinha visto uma assombração, e foi nessa hora em que desmaiou. Não sou tão feio a ponto de alguém se assustou, sou? – Ri com a brincadeira de Sirius e isso fez seus olhos brilharem.

- Deve ser porque só almocei ontem. Você sabe... o bar e tudo mais. – Abaixei o rosto para que ele não notasse que eu havia corado.

- Oh, bem... deve ser. A propósito, porque estava lá bebendo daquele jeito? – Porque ele me perguntou aquilo? Ninguém mais pode querer beber nesse mundo? Mas ele merecia, ele me levou para sua casa e cuidou de mim.

- Eu terminei com o Ron a um pouco mais de uma semana e a Ginny me levou para um bar, e desde então eu freqüento um. Costumo beber para esquecê-lo.

- Quer me dizer que a senhorita Hermione Granger virou uma louca por álcool? – Porque ele estava rindo? Não vejo graça nenhuma nisso.

**Rain falls angry on the tin roof **

**As we lie awake in my bed**

**And you're my survival**

**You're my living proof**

**My love is alive and not dead**

- Muito engraçadinho, Sirius. Nunca machucou seu coração? Nunca fizeram você sofrer por amor? – Olhava-o esperando uma resposta que quase achei que não viria.

- Já. – Ele suspirou como se lembrasse do passado doido e me olhou.

- Então sabe do estou falando e porque bebi. O coração dói, te falta ar e é como se não houvesse um chão. É um desespero absoluto e sem fim, e tudo o que você mais quer é fugir disso, ir para um lugar seguro que faça você esquecer isso. – Porque cargas d'água eu estava falando disso com Sirius? Nem pra Gi, que é e sempre foi minha melhor amiga, eu havia dito uma palavra sequer sobre como me sentia.

- Não vai conseguir isso assim, Hermione. Só na hora você que está bebendo, mas depois tudo volta - a consciência e a dor - e você vê que não adiantou de nada.

- Porque diz isso? – Oh, só me faltava essa, Sirius Black dando um de psicólogo.

- Sei como é isso porque já tentei fazer isso. E não resolve. Quem sabe... as pessoas não estejam certas quando dizem que só um novo amor para curar outro. Vá saber, não é? – É paranóia minha ou ele me encarou quando disse que só um novo amor para esquecer outro? Paranóia. Acho que ainda estava abalada com a minha descoberta.

- É, vai saber.

Um silêncio tomou conta do ambiente, não incomodo como o do café da manhã, mas um em tentávamos digerir e entender as palavras do outro.

- Quer morar comigo? – Virei tão rápido em sua direção que acabei me atrapalhando que quase cai no chão.

- Não é legal ficar assustando as pessoas com essas brincadeirinhas, Sirius. – Ele por acaso estava cheirando pó de flu ou o que? Que pessoa sã faz uma proposta dessas, ainda mais assim?

- É sério, e pensa comigo, você provavelmente não mora onde mencionou de grassa e nós moramos sozinhos. Podemos muito bem morar junto, somos dois adultos e temos responsabilidade, não é como se fossemos destruir a casa, certo?

- Não sei se ia funcionar, Sirius. O que iam achar de nós se isso acontecesse? – Ele estava louco? Pensariam o pior de nós!

- Deixe que pensem, não vamos fazer nada demais, vamos? – O sorriso que ele estava dando agora concerteza convencia várias garotas no tempo de escola, era encantador e deslumbrante de um jeito tipicamente Black.

- Claro que não! – Ora, até parece que íamos... que íamos ter algum caso ou virar dois loucos que não querem saber de nada. – Err.. obrigada por tudo, Sirius. Por ter me ajudado ontem, por ter me trago até aqui e desculpe qualquer coisa. – Levantei pronta para sair dali, pois estava quase para dizer sim a sua proposta e só Merlin sabe por que tudo parecia tão fácil e certo quando as coisas estavam relacionadas a ele.

Já estava saindo quando o ouvi gritar, me pedindo para pensar em sua proposta. Como eu poderia dizer não? Ele estava certo, éramos maiores de idade e não devíamos nada a ninguém, até porque eu teria um dinheiro a mais, já que não precisaria pagar aluguel – acho. Mas como eu diria sim? Descobrir que era ele o anjo dos meus sonhos tinha mexido um pouco comigo, vai que eu fale o nome dele dormindo? Isso seria quase tão pior – se não pior – quanto o fato dele ter presenciado eu passando mal e desmaiando.

**And tell me that we belong together**

**Dress it up with the trappings of love**

**I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips**

**Instead of the gallows of heartache**

**That hangs from above**

**N/A Mandy:²** Se alguém não notou, o "ela" no sonho do Sirius me come Black é a Hermione (: E pra mim esse capítulo foi tediante de escrever ._. A falta de criatividade me atingiu em cheio G_G


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A Mandy:** Música do capítulo é **The Last Night – Skillet**, não entendi direito essa escolha da Lu, mas a música é boa *-*

**N/A Luu: **aaa mandy é uma musica que eu gosto muito e eu amo essa banda *-*

_**POV Gina**_

**You come to me with your scars on your wrist **

**You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this **

**I just came to say goodbye **

**I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine **

**But I know it's a lie**

Quem aquela tal de Kristin achava que era? Eu lá por acaso sou culpada se ela não sabe usar nossos produtos das Gemialidades Weasley e tinha ficado com o olho roxo? Eu estava sozinha na loja e o movimento estava tranqüilo até que a louca apareceu com seu olho _colorido_ e nosso produto em mãos.

Chegou gritando e quase quebrou algumas coisas no caminho até o balcão onde me encontrava, a ignorante por pouco não jogou o brinquedo na minha cara e aquilo estava me irritando.

Tudo bem que ela era uma cliente e havia pagado pelo produto e a baboseira toda, mas ela queria o que? Nossa loja vendia logos e brincadeiras. Nada perigoso, mas não é como se ela não tivesse a mínima noção do que estava comprando.

Já era fim de tarde quando consegui tira-la de lá e resolvi fechar a loja assim que a barraqueira saiu, ela havia torrado toda a minha paciência. Vesti meu agasalho e sai pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal, eram poucas as pessoas que passavam por ali, já que era início de Janeiro o que significava inverno, frio e muita neve.

Caminhei rápido para poder sair logo dali e entrar em lugar quente e confortável, de preferência que fosse minha casa. Mas então eu cai, porque um idiota tinha dado a louca e resolvido abaixar do nada bem na minha frente, fazendo com que minha cara fose de encontro ao chão.

Era o dia de tirar Gina Weasley do sério, só pode! Estava virando para ver quem era a pessoa – futuro cadáver – que tinha me feito cair e dei de cara com a Doninha. Ele levantou e estava pronto para me ajudar e pedir desculpas, mas quando ele viu que era eu quem ele ia ajudar, simplesmente mudou de idéia.

Começou a rir como aquele tal de Curinga, do Batman. Seu rosto estava vermelho e sua mão se encontrava em sua barriga. Porque ele não morria por falta de ar? Mas então ele pariu de rir e seus olhos se focavam em mim.

- Que foi Malfoy, perdeu a graça vendo que vai morrer é? – Eu gritava o mais alto que podia enquanto levantava e algumas pessoas que estavam por perto olharam para nós tentando nos entender.

- Você ta bem, Weasley? – Isso, fique com medo de mim, seu babaca idiota! Ouw, minha cabeça, droga! Eu havia batido minha cabeça.

- Estou ótima, Loira Oxigenada, tinha uma louca na loja e cai por sua causa, e pra completar o dia, bati a cabeça e ta doendo! E porque você tava agachado, posso saber, sem cérebro? – Estava ficando tonta e ficar com os olhos abertos doíam.

- Porque sua Ruiva Cega, eu deixei minha varinha cair. E a propósito, ta sujinha, viu? – ele apontou para minha cabeça, logo após a testa, bem no lugar onde estava doendo devido à queda. Levei a mão até onde ele havia mostrado e senti algo pegajoso. Droga de novo, eu estava sangrando. Maldita doninha. Em que momento nós nos aproximamos um do outro?

- Ta vendo o que você fez, Malfoy? Ai, caramba! – Deixei minha mão na cabeça, numa tentativa inútil de fazer a dor acabar.

- Eu? Você ta é louca, nisso que dá achar que pode atravessar as pessoas. – Enfia esse seu deboche onde o sol não bate seu falsificado.

- Ninguém mandou ser um retardado e deixar a varinha cair. – A discussão só estava piorando minha dor de cabeça. Estava pronta para bater nele, já que havíamos nos aproximado ainda mais, estamos tão próximos que agora e eu podia sentir sua respiração em minha pele.

Eu certamente estava horrível pela queda, com a roupa amassada e suja devido o sangue que escorria da ferida aberta em minha cabeça. Os olhos do Malfoy estavam escuros e tinham um brilho nada bom, eu deveria ter sido esperta e me afastado quando notei que seu rosto não estava muito _angelical_, mas eu só queria saber de afundar minha mão naquela cara desbotada dele.

**This is the last night you'll spend alone **

**Look me in the eyes so I know you know **

**I'm everywhere you want me to be **

**The last night you'll spend alone **

Minha mão já estava começando a ir para seu rosto quando ele me atrapalhou com um inesperado beijo. Bati em seu ombro para ele se afastar, mas isso só o fez me segurar firme pela cintura e investir mais sua língua em minha boca.

Não sei se por vontade ou carência o correspondi com a mesma urgência, sua boca se movimentava com ânsia sobre a minha enquanto entrelaçava sua outra mão em meus cabelos. Ele me puxava para si aprofundando o beijo, deixando-o ardente. Minhas mãos como se tivessem tomado vida própria foram para seus ombros, eu os apertava de acordo com a fúria do beijo.

Nossas línguas se tocavam e se insinuavam. Eu estava ficando com calor e minha cabeça parara de doer, eu só sentia sua boca na minha e sua mão apertando cada vez mais minha cintura. Senti sua boca deslizar por meu pescoço e cravei minhas unhas nele. O toque de sua boca sugando e lambendo meu pescoço estava me deixando extasiada.

Sua língua brincava com minha pele e eu arranhava sua nunca, fazendo-o soltar um baixo som de satisfação. Estávamos vermelhos e ofegantes quando nos separamos, eu estava atordoada demais para falar alguma coisa ou ter alguma reação.

- Sou tão bom que ficou sem ação, Weasley? – Oh, quem é que estava quase soltando um gemido, hein?

- Você me pegou desprevenida, seu asqueroso! – Argh! Porque eu não bati nele quando tive oportunidade?

- Você até que gostou de beijar esse asqueroso aqui – Ele sorria como uma criança que acabara de ganhar um doce. Ainda estava pensando em alguma coisa para respondê-lo quando senti minhas pernas fraquejarem e quase irem ao chão.

Malfoy me segurou firme para que eu não me estatelasse no chão. Tentei me afastar de seu abraço por assim dizer, mas ele me apertou mais.

- Ok, Pobretona, para não dizer que sou muito mal vou te ajudar, então seja boazinha e me diga onde é que se localiza seu cafofo.

- Você vai ver o 'cafofo' na sua cara já, já, e me solta que eu quero ir embora! – Vai pro raio que o parta com sua generosidade inexistente!

- Escutou quando disse que ia te ajudar e que era pra ser boazinha? É, suspeitei que não. Então vamos tentar de novo antes que eu desista e te deixe aqui jogada no chão sangrando até morrer. Diga onde mora que eu te levo até lá, já que nesse seu estado, você seria capaz de levar só metade de si mesma.

- Como se isso te importasse. – Não estava exatamente feliz com tudo aquilo, mas ele até que tinha um _pouquinho_ de razão, e porque não fazê-lo se remedir por algumas coisas que fez? Falei para ele onde morava e ele aparatou até lá me levando consigo.

Assim que chegamos à minha casa, disse aonde era meu quarto e Malfoy me levou até ele e até me deitou na cama, mas o mais assustador de tudo é que ele estava não apenas calmo e educado, como havia feito um chocolate quente pra mim e tinha feito um curativo na minha cabeça. Viu? Eu disse que era assustador. Bendito seja o peso na consciência dele.

- Malfoy... – Ele já estava pronto para sair quando o chamei, e aquela maldita calma ainda estava presente nele. Senhor, alguém o possuiu?

- Sim...? – Levantei devagar e caminhei em sua direção. Não podia perder de novo a oportunidade, não quando ele estava ali tão atencioso. _Plaft!_

- Sua louca! O que é que tem na cabeça? – A Doninha me olhava irritado, não acreditando que eu tinha o esbofeteado. Sua mão estava sem rosto, exatamente onde havia uma marca vermelha de uma mão. Da _minha_ mão.

- Pelo beijo que me deu e... obrigada por ter me trago aqui. – Sorri satisfeita com a marca que deixei nele e sai deixando-o plantado no meio do quarto e voltei a deitar. A porta bateu com força e comecei a rir. Ninguém mandou brincar fogo.

**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go **

**I'm everything **

**You need me to be**

**Your parents say everything is your fault **

_**POV Melissa**_

**But they don't know you like I know you**

**They don't know you at all **

**I'm so sick of when they say **

**It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine **

Onde será que o Draco estava? Mal tínhamos nos visto desde a tarde que o ajudei a arrumar com seu apartamento. Sempre estávamos trabalhando e acabávamos não tendo tempo de... bem, podermos conversar mais ou terminar aquilo que começamos. Merda de trabalho.

Estava passando por um dos corredores quando ouvi o nome "Malfoy", fiquei curiosa e andei sorrateiramente até duas mulheres jovens, com aproximadamente minha idade. Elas conversavam baixo para ninguém escutar e soltavam risinhos irritantes. Aproximei mais para poder ouvir melhor até que finalmente entendi sobre o que elas estavam falando.

Como assim o _meu_ Draco Malfoy estava saindo com aquela esmelinguida da Weasley? Como ele estava saindo da casa _dela_ e não do _meu _apartamento? Tudo bem, ele não era exatamente _meu_, mas saindo com ela? Qual é, nós não podíamos sair porque ele sempre estava lotado de problemas e tentando resolver os casos e tudo o mais, mas tinha tempo pra sair com aquela sonsa?

Sai dali e fui para uma aérea mais reservada para poder pensar melhor no que faria. Não podia reclamar com Draco, já que não estávamos saindo e nem namorando. Não podia falar nada para o Harry já que ele e a songa monga não tinham mais nada.

Que mil raios caiam em cima dela! Eu tinha que pensar no que fazer, não podia fazer nada com a cabeça quente para que não sobrasse nada pra mim depois, mas o que eu podia fazer? Nada. Bem, só uma coisa estava ao meu alcance, que era comunicar ao Harry.

É, vai ser isso, vou dizer que fiquei sabendo do boato e fiquei pensando no que eles não estariam fazendo, já que nunca foram amigos e nem próximos. Então porque ele estaria com ela? A não ser que fossem pra brigar ou algo do tipo. Que problema há em fingir que estava preocupada com a "Ginny"? Nenhum.

Com esse pequeno plano bolado de última hora, segui em direção a sala de Harry – que não é exatamente a sala dele, afinal, nem sabia se ele tinha uma sala para si além daquela que era de Sirius e ele usava como se fosse o dono - e dei algumas batidas na porta informando minha presença. Assim que ouvi sua voz dizendo-me para entrar o fiz. Fechei a porta com cuidado e mudei minha expressão de fúria e incompreensão para preocupação e solidariedade.

- O que foi, Mel, algum problema? – Ele me olhava com medo, mas com razão, eu só entrava na sala com essa cara quando tinha uma notícia não muito boa, como ataques e mortes.

- Não exatamente. Nada com nosso trabalho, não se preocupe. – Alívio percorreu seu corpo, como se tivesse tirado algo de suas costas.

- É algo com você? _Você_ está com problemas? – Interrompi nosso contato visual, como se eu estivesse incomodada com a situação.

- Hum... também não é _comigo_, acho que isso de uma certa forma o envolve, por isso achei melhor lhe contar do que ficar sabendo de qualquer forma. Quer saber? Deixa pra lá, não é nada demais, volte a trabalhar, Harry. – Eu já estava mentindo, certo? Qual era o problema em mentir e fingir mais? Nenhum de novo.

- Dinegri, me fale o que aconteceu. – Uh lá lá, eu havia irritado o bom moço.

- Olha... não quero que ache que faço isso por mal, de verdade, é só que... não acho legal fazerem isso com você, sabe? Não te contarem... ou pior, te contarem como fofoca, querendo ganhar algo com isso ou prejudicar alguém... – Que oh, é o que estou fazendo agora – Por isso resolvi vir te contar, entende?

- Sim, sim, prossiga. – Bendita ingenuidade que acredita em qualquer coisa.

- Ok, ouvi dizer que o Malfoy e a Gina estão saindo – Achei melhor falar tudo de uma vez do que continuar fingindo e enrolando, até porque não sabia se conseguiria continuar mentindo que sinto alguma coisa além de raiva sobre isso.

**But I know it's a lie **

**The night is so long when everything's wrong **

**If you give me a hand**

**I will help you hold on **

**Tonight, tonight **

Vi-o sentir de espanto a raiva e preocupação a dor. Tudo em questão de segundos, como se ele não soubesse o que sentir e nem o que demonstrar. Seu rosto ficou ligeiramente vermelho pelo turbilhão de emoção que deveria estar sentindo. Ou talvez pelo ódio, vá saber.

Se eu estava com pena? Definitivamente não, até porque quem tem penas é galinha. Dó? Rá, fala sério, quem precisa de 'amor ao próximo'? Quero que o próximo se lasque e sirva de degrau para a minha subida.

- Co... como assim? – Harry respirava fundo tentando manter a calma, os nós de seus dedos já estavam brancos, possivelmente de tanto aperta-los.

- Não sei Harry, eu ouvi isso no Ministério. Que o vira saindo da casa dela ou algo assim. Ah, não deve ser nada demais, deve ser só mentira dessas pessoas que não tem mais o que fazer. – Como se ele fosse acreditar nisso. Virei as costas e estava saindo quando ouvi sua voz me chamar.

- Err... obrigada por me avisar e... depois eu vejo sobre isso. – Era só o que me faltava ele sentir algo pela aquela coisinha insignificante. Porque eu não dava um jeito nisso já que estava ali?

Aproximei-me lentamente do Harry, observando-o atentamente, cada linha de seu rosto, cada músculo se tencionar, cada suspiro que ele dava. E perdida em meus pensamentos, imaginei-o suspirando por mim, pedindo mais de _mim_ e não dela.

Sentei-me na mesa de frente pra ele com as pernas cruzadas e segurei seu rosto para que olhasse pra mim. Seu semblante estava abatido, até parecia que eles ainda estavam juntos. Controlei-me não revirar os olhos diante tal atitude que ele estava tendo.

- Harry... – minha voz saia doce, como se eu fosse mel e quisesse capturar a pobre mosca a minha frente. – não pode ficar assim por causa dela, por causa do _boato_. Deve superar isso. E ficando aqui, assim, não vai conseguir.

- Quer que eu faça o que, Mel? Que eu esqueça uma parte de mim, que eu finja que nunca senti e não sinto nada pela Ginny? – Ele tinha problema na visão ou no cérebro?

- Não disse isso, Harry. – Suspirei, cansada de bancar o papel da boazinha. Eu queria partir para a ação. – Quis dizer que deve esquecer... a dor, e não a Ginevra.

- E como eu posso fazer isso, Mel?Eu não vejo como... Eu quero esquecer, eu tento esquecer, eu juro, mas não consigo. – Seus olhos estavam quase me implorando por uma luz, por uma ajuda. Sem saber que eu estava louca para ajudá-lo.

- Pare de focar as coisas nela. Existem outras mulheres, Harry, apenas querendo uma chance para te fazer esquece-la. – Eu olhava para sua boca, sedenta para saber qual gosto ela tinha.

Percebendo meu olhar e associando o que eu tinha dito, Harry havia captado minha mensagem, mas antes que ele pudesse ter alguma reação; como me dar um fora; beijei-o explorando cada mínino canto de sua boca, e sentindo seu gosto. Ele resistiu e tentou me afastar, mas eu não deixei, não quando eu tinha imaginado essa cena diversas vezes em minha mente. O dia em que Melissa Dinegri beijaria O Menino Que Sobreviveu.

Insisti e forcei minha língua em seus lábios, lambendo-os e dando leves mordidas até senti-lo ceder. Eu queria que ele esquecesse de Ginevra nem que fossem alguns pequenos instantes. À medida que ele foi cedendo e querendo mais de mim em si, o beijo deixou de ser uma tentativa frustrada para algo mais calmo. Sua língua era quente e se encontrava com a minha em um ritmo sensual.

**I won't let you say goodbye **

**And I'll be your reason why **

**The last night away from me **

**Away from me**

Senti suas mãos começarem a acariciar minhas costas, enquanto eu levava as minhas até seus ombros apertando-os, puxando-o pela camisa. Descruzei as pernas e o puxei pela cadeira para que ficasse entre elas e as apoiei na cadeira.

Sua mão esquerda subiu até meus cabelos e os puxou aprofundando o beijo enquanto a direita foi descendo e parou da minha cintura apenas para apertá-la e voltar a descer indo para minhas coxas. Ele subiu um pouco minha saia e cravou seus dedos em minha pele, me fazendo querer mais.

Desci os beijos até seu pescoço sentindo-o se arrepiar. Eu cravava meus dentes nele e sugava o ar, prendendo sua carne em meus lábios para então lamber a área aprisionada. Ouvi-o soltar um som de aprovação e levei minhas mãos para o primeiro botão de sua camisa, desabotoando-a e fazendo questão de beijar cada área destampada.

Ele puxou meus cabelos com mais agressividade, quase me fazendo gritar. Terminei de tirar sua camisa e passei minhas unhas em seu abdômen, vendo seu corpo reagir instantaneamente ao meu toque. Beijamos-nos de novo com desejo, querendo sentir cada vez mais um do outro.

Harry me puxou e fez-me sentar em seu colo sem quebrarmos o beijo. Sentir sua excitação tão perto da minha intimidade me fez pulsar. Acomodei cada perna em volta dele fazendo a saia subir. Em um movimento rápido, ele desabotoou minha blusa e a jogou em um canto qualquer do escritório.

Eu estava ofegante e meu peito descia e subia rapidamente. Ele beijou o vale entre meus seios e os apertou com as mãos por cima do sutiã. Fechei os olhos e suspirei, aproveitando as sensações que ele me causava. Joguei o pescoço para trás oferecendo-o e ele logo tratou de beijá-lo, dando leves mordidas. Levei minhas mãos até sua calça e a desabotoei.

Ele tirou meu sutiã e abocanhou meu seio direito em sua boca me fazendo gemer baixinho. Ele mordia o bico e acariciava o outro com as mãos, apertando-o firme. Suas mãos foram para minha cintura e a apertara, fazendo pequenos círculos com os dedos em minha pele.

Harry levantou minha saia e começou a massagear minha coxa, arranhando-a do lado interno. Sua mão subia minha perna me causando pequenos arrepios, até que finalmente ele alcançou minha calcinha e puxou para baixo.

Ele me fez sentar na borda da mesa enquanto abaixava suas roupas e me pegava novamente pela cintura se posicionando entre minhas pernas. Fechei meus olhos quando o senti roçar na minha entrada. Harry me beijou enquanto deu uma longa investida em mim fazendo minha cabeça pender para trás.

Ele começou a investir cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais forte em mim. Eu arranhava suas costas e Harry segurava minhas pernas as abrindo e indo mais fundo. Estávamos ofegantes e controlar os gemidos era quase impossível, nossos corpos estavam suados e nada parecia fazer sentido. Arqueei minhas costas sentindo meu corpo tremer pelo orgasmo e logo Harry me acompanhou.

Afastamos-nos e ficamos nos encarando. Ele se vestiu e eu continuei sentada na mesa até que o vi pegar minhas roupas e me entregar, as coloquei em silêncio e sai dali incapaz de formular uma frase coerente e completa em minha mente. Whoa, desde quando Harry Potter é tudo isso?

**Away from me**

**N/A Mandy:²** Sou péssima com onomatopéias ._.G-zuis, cadê a criatividade desse ser aqui? D: Mel, sua biscate u.u E eu dedico o momento egoísta dela de 'pra que amor ao próximo?' para minha querida Anna Fletcher [/filha, a mãe te ama *-*] E é CLARO que a Lu gostou da cena Drinny ¬¬ [/Draco e Ginny –q] sua viciada neles ;O

E a coisa de mel e mosca também da Mel, foi porque eu lembrei de A Mediadora, e achei que ficaria legal colocar algo como aquilo aqui, sem falar que eu AMO todos os livros da série. AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! PRIMEIRA NC QUE ESCREVO D: Muito tenso u.u Mas eu agradeço a Lady Bee, porque eu reli uma NC sua [/a que dedicou pra mim do Seth e eu/Mandy] e vim terminar essa aqui. Mas não gostei dessa da Mel e do Harry DDDDD: Espero que a próxima NC seja melhor. É.

**N/A Luana:** Acho que foi o capitulo que mais gostei até agora, a Gina o Draco perfeitos *-* como se eu não tivesse dado a idéia-q boom espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu! Aaah gente essa musica é linda gente *-* Beijoos ;*


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7 –** Romances Imperfeitos.

**N/A Mandy:** Fazia maior tempo que não escrevia nada, ai do nada, a Lu chegou em mim pedindo pra escrever e.e Ai deu nisso :B Pensei que nem sabia mais como era fazer um capítulo, hum. Tenso, a Lu queria Lady Gaga, hum. Então... **Bad Romance- Lady Gaga**.

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!****Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!****  
****Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!****Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!****  
****Caught in a bad romance**

_**POV Hermione**_

E eu achava que enfrentar a fila de um banco trouxa já demorava... Isso porque nunca esperei a Ginevra Weasley se arrumando! Sério, acho que ela deve estar costurando a moda antiga um vestido, só pode, pra que tanta demora? Não é como se ela estivesse animada com essa festa do Ministério, ela teria que ver o Harry lá.

Eles ainda não tinham se falado desde a briga, o que era bem ridículo, já que fazia pelo menos uns três meses desde que terminaram. Ok, do que eu estou falando? Até hoje não voltei a falar com o Ron. Quanta hipocrisia Hermione.

Respirei fundo. Se essa ruiva demorasse mais um pouco eu ia subir lá e puxa-la pelos cabelos. Já estou até vendo, chegarmos atrasadas na festa que o pai dela está fazendo.

Depois de uma longa espera Gina chegou na sala usando um vestido tomara que caia verde na altura dos joelhos combinando com a cor de seus olhos, usava uma sandália preta, sua maquiagem era forte e seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo com as pontas levemente cacheadas e a franja em frente aos olhos.

Eu optara por uma maquiagem mais leve, um penteado todo solto e um vestido azul claro que ia até minha coxa. Ele possuía algo como uma segunda camada e seu decote era... hum, admito, um pouco grande. Ok, ok, eu realmente queria chamar a atenção do Sirius. Não que eu estivesse gostando dele ou algo do tipo, é só que desde aquele dia em que ele me chamara pra morar com ele, comecei a sentir uma necessidade tremenda de que ele me notasse e me admirasse. Não sei por que, já que eu sempre fugia dele quando o via se aproximar.

Gina veio apressada em minha direção e segurou meu braço, tudo girou e instantes depois aparecemos em frente a uma cabine vermelha. Entramos nela e digitamos o número necessário para podermos entrar. Esperamos um pouco e caminhamos direto para o pátio do Ministério.

Parecia que todos os bruxos de Londres estavam na festa, o lugar estava completamente lotado, ainda bem que haviam lançado algum feitiço para triplicar o local, pois sem ele seria impossível todas aquelas pessoas caberem ali. As estátuas haviam sido retiradas e no lugar delas havia um palco, onde uma banda bruxa tocava uma música qualquer, o que mais me surpreendeu é que era uma trouxa. Interessante e diferente.

Olhei ao redor e não vi ninguém conhecido. Que legal, agora o Sirius passara a ser conhecido como Conhecido. Porque essa obsessão de querer que ele me note era tão grande? Ta, ele era bonito, tinha sido bem legal comigo e até apareceu nos meus sonhos como um anjo, mas só, já passou! Será que passou? Argh! Vida complexa.

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!****Roma-roma-ma!****  
****Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!****  
****Want your bad romance****  
****Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!****Roma-roma-ma!****  
****Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!****  
****Want your bad romance**

Voltei para a festa e vi que a Gina estava no bar que se encontrava ao lado do palco. Alcoólatra, e ainda me fazia beber com ela para afogar as mágoas.

Sentei ao seu lado e pedi uma cerveja amanteigada. Era melhor não passar nenhum vexame hoje, já basta a ressaca que a Diabinha enfrentaria amanhã.

Enquanto olhava o movimento da festa batia levemente os dedos no balcão. Porque nós tínhamos que estar ali? Alguém poderia, por favor, me lembrar o motivo?

- Ok, ta certo que seu pai é o novo Ministro da Magia e tudo o mais, Gi, mas fazer essa festa pra comemorar os 250 anos de Ministério da Magia Inglesa já é demais, e é ainda pior ele praticamente nos obrigar a vir. – Sério, eu fiquei muito feliz quando o Arthur foi nomeado o Ministro, ele queria isso a tanto tempo, mas que sacanagem a dele com a gente.

- Eu to gostando de estar aqui. – Gi dizia enquanto descia provavelmente o seu terceiro copo de whisky de fogo.

- Claro, você é basicamente uma bêbada, e essa festa é open drive, você vai tirar o seu fígado da doce paz e tentará mata-lo com toda a quantidade de álcool que vai ingerir. Estou pensando seriamente em te levar para o AA.

- AA? – Ela me olhou com uma cara estranha, como se a louca fosse eu. – Ah, certo, algo trouxa. Deixe-me adivinhar... Antas Apaixonadas?

- Rá rá, engraçadinha, morri de rir, mas não! É Alcoólicos Anônimos. Você deveria se informar mais sobre essas coisas.

Revirei os olhos, Gina sabia ser um _doce_ quando queria.

- O Sirius me chamou pra morar com ele. – A ruiva se virara tão depressa pra mim que deixou seu copo cair e se espatifar em um monte de pedaços.

- COMO ASSIM, HERMIONE JANE GRANGER? – Seus olhos estavam esbugalhados e fixos em mim. Qual é? Eu por acaso estava andando nua no centro de Londres com uma melancia na minha cabeça? Pra que tanto espanto?

- Primeiro se acalme ok? – Peguei minha varinha que estava na pequena bolsa que usava e arrumei a bagunça que ela havia feito. – Eu estava bebendo em um bar um tempo atrás e ele chegou lá. Ajudou-me e tudo mais, e quando eu estava saindo ele me fez o pedido.

- MEU SANTO MERLIN! – O ser possuído a minha frente sorria e dava palmadinhas comemorando sabe-se lá o que. – Espera ai! Como eu não estou sabendo disso antes?

- Eu não tinha coragem pra falar. Acha que é fácil ter Sirius Black na sua cola querendo que você more com ele? – Legal, lá vamos nós a seção Envergonhar Hermione Granger.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ele está insistindo? Isso é tão... maravilhoso! Garota, você é muito sortuda, ele ainda é tão... _delicioso_, mesmo tendo idade para ser nosso pai.

Já não bastava beber, essa pessoa desnaturada estava usando drogas também? – Sortuda? Dá pra me mostrar cadê a sorte nisso? Ele fica me perseguindo, com aquele sorriso e ar maroto, me tentando, querendo que eu vá morar com ele. Sabe, isso não vai prestar. Digo, ele e eu, morando _sozinhos_. – Eu já estava cochichado com medo de alguém me ouvir.

**I want your ugly****, ****I want your disease****  
****I want your everything****, a****s long as it's free****  
****I want your love****(Love-love-love I want your love)**

- Agora está entendido e explicado! Hermione está com medo de cair em tentação e pecar com o Sirius. – Posso saber por que ela estava rindo como uma louca? _OLÁ_, ELE É O PADRINHO DO HARRY! Nunca aceitariam eu ir morar com ele e muito menos ter algum caso com ele. – Mas você estaria indo lá para _morar_ com ele, não _transar_.

- Sério? Não me diga, se você não me fala eu nem iria saber. – Dava pra parar de ser imoral pelo menos uma vez e me ajudar? Bufei irritada com a situação. Até quando eu iria fugir dele como uma menininha inexperiente?

Abaixei a cabeça sem saber o que fazer enquanto a Weasley voltava a beber como se nada tivesse acontecido. Aceito? Não aceito? Continuo fugindo? Encaro-o de uma vez? Falo com ele? Finjo que nada aconteceu? Grr! Me*da!

Escutei um barulho de cadeiras sendo arrastadas, mas não me dei ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça para ver quem era até ouvir meu nome.

- Hum, oh, oi Harry. Ron. – Harry estava acompanhado [na verdade ele estava de mãos dadas] da senhorita Dingeri e do Ron. Assim que minha amiga viu aquela cena deu uma desculpa qualquer e saiu do bar. Eu devia admitir, ela até que era bonita, sem noção e vadi* com aquele micro vestido vermelho quase transparente, mas mesmo assim bonita.

- Só vim lhe cumprimentar, Mione. Essa festa está uma loucura, é como se toda a elite tivesse simplesmente brotado aqui, todos querendo falar com O Menino Que Sobreviveu. Acho que eles estão um pouco ultrapassados, mas fazer o que? Bem, vou indo, até mais. – Dizendo isso, me deu um abraço apertado e saiu com Melissa ao seu alcance. O mais legal é que ele nem havia falado nada dela. É, só mais um passatempo para o Harry. Desde quando ele virara um maroto arrasa corações?

O silêncio já estava constrangedor quando Ron finalmente decidiu falar alguma coisa. – Desculpe pela briga, eu estava com a cabeça quente pelo excesso de treinos. Acabei falando coisas que não queria e te fazendo sofrer. Pode me perdoar?

- Não se preocupe comigo, Ron. – Sorri, não querendo me lembrar do ocorrido e peguei sua mão.

Ele se levantou e me abraçou forte. – Obrigado, Mi. E se você quiser a voltar a morar lá... só como amigos, claro. Mas você sabe... para não ter que pagar aluguel nem nada...

- Como sabe que pago aluguel? – Olhei desconfiada para seu rosto, tentando achar alguma mudança de expressão.

- Oh... Apenas andei tentando me manter informado sobre minha amiga, já que ela não queria saber de mim...

Dei um tapinha em seu braço e ri, só ele mesmo pra me fazer esquecer do problema Sirius Black. – Hum, sei... Mas não precisa se preocupar, estou bem acomodada, juro.

- Se você diz. – Dava pra ver que ele não estava confiando cem por cento em mim, só que não é como se ele fosse discutir.

- Bem, vou atrás da sua irmã, ela não ficou nada bem quando viu o Harry com aquela lá. – Levantei e deu um rápido abraço em Ron, já pensando em qual lugar ela poderia estar.

- É, eu também notei. Sabe, nossa briga que foi tensa e eles que não estão se falando. Povo complicado. – Ele fazia uma fingida cara de indignação.

- Bem... não é como se não estivéssemos nos falado muito nesse tempo... Deixe-me ir antes que ela faça alguma besteira. Até mais Ron, e de os parabéns ao seu pai por mim, ok? – Sai apressada atrás de um borrão verde com vermelho em cima.

Gina estava do outro lado do bar [que novidade, ela estava perto do bar com um copo e alguma coisa vermelha dentro dele] e acompanhada de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy! Cheguei a tempo de ouvi-lo dizer que ela estava vestida com sua cor favorita e lhe lançar um sorriso enviesado enquanto saia, deixando-a ter um acesso de raiva.

- Volta aqui se é homem, doninha! Ah, claro, me esqueci, VOCÊ NÃO É HOMEM, É UMA DONINHA QUICANTE MISERÁVEL! – Dizendo isso bebeu de uma vez o líquido que tinha em seu copo.

- Er... ta tudo bem, Ginny? – Ela estava completamente assustadora com aquela expressão demoníaca.

- Eu pareço estar be... Opa! Vai ficar tudo ótimo, não é mesmo? – Sorrindo, Gina olhava para algum ponto atrás de mim, quando virei, deparei-me com Sirius quase colado a mim, com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso caloroso em seu rosto. Bêbada infeliz! Porque eu fui contar pra ela mesmo?

- Olá, Gina. Hermione. – Alguém poderia por obséquio, me dizer por que ele sorriu de um jeito tão... maroto quando disse meu nome? Ai meu Merlin, eu to muito lascada!

**I want your drama, t****he touch of your hand****  
****I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand****  
****And I want your love****  
****Love-love-love****I want your love****  
****(Love-love-love I want your love)**

- Siiiirius, querido! – Louca, diaba, demônia, miserável! Cala a boca, ser infeliz! Gina levantou seu copo em direção à Sirius, como se brindasse sua presença. Uma comemorava e outra mal se lhe dirigia um olhar.

- É, agora vejo de onde surgiu sua repentina vontade de beber, Mione. – Seu sorriso era tão brando que me fez esquecer momentaneamente que eu deveria estar correndo dali à uma hora dessas.

- Você pode aprender muitas coisas com um Weasley. – Beber, ter prazer, armar planos, destruir coisas, aprender a fazer discursos, a fazer comida...

- Então, já tem a resposta ao meu convite? – Ele olhava diretamente para os meus olhos, até parecia um predador, fazendo de tudo para atrair sua presa para a armadilha.

- CLARO! ELA ACEITA, ACEITA TUDO! Ela estará morando com você o mais rápido possível, eu mesma me encarregarei disso acontecer. Pode contar comigo. – Piscando o olho para Sirius e indo se servir de mais bebida, ela saiu, me deixando naquela situação.

Eu queria poder criar assas e voar para bem longe, eu poderia até mesmo ficar invisível! Qualquer coisa que me tirasse dali e não me fizesse ficar perto dele, não ter que olhar para seu rosto e ver o sorriso mais sincero que já o vi dar. Era tão... constrangedor!

- Isso será ótimo, Hermione, você verá, amanhã mesmo providenciarei que arrumem seu quarto. Agora se me da licença, irei falar com o Arthur e parabenizá-lo pela festa. – Ele saiu como se tivesse ganhado um Oscar de melhor ator do filme do ano.

- GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! VOCÊ ME PAGA, SUA BÊBADA DE UMA FIGA! INCAPACITADA MENTALMENTE! Tem noção do que acabou de fazer? Eu vou ter que ir morar com o Sirius agora, POR CULPA SUA! NEM PRA DEIXAR A LÍNGUA DENTRO DESSA BOCA INÚTIL QUE SÓ SERVE PRA BEBER! Argggh! – Estava me controlando pra não baixar o nível e meter a bofetada na cara daquela ruiva desqualificada.

- Eu to muito sóbria ta, Mionezinha? E você ainda vai me agradecer por isso que to fazendo! E tchau, vou dançar, me divertir, coisa que você deveria saber fazer. – Sóbria? Claro! A pessoa quando está sóbria sai andando toda torta e tropeçando nos próprios pés, é super normal. Revirei os olhos, o estrago já estava feito, agora era esperar as consequências.

_**POV Draco**_

Tem coisa mais chata do que uma festa tediante com um bando de mulheres oferecidas a sua volta, que não tem a noção do ridículo e só ficam falando do quão gordas estão e de quantos quilos precisam perder? Na verdade não precisam, porque são basicamente pele, osso e tecido. Se você não sabe o que é isso, pois eu tenho certeza que não sabe, é um grande sortudo.

Eu estava sentindo minha mão coçar, uma vontade súbita de batê-las e manda-las para bem longe, quem sabe para o raio que as partisse. Mas eu não podia fazer isso, um Malfoy sangue puro, tinha que agir como tal, tendo classe, educação e respeitando as damas a minha volta. Se bem que eu não as chamaria exatamente de dama, se é que me entende.

Algumas pessoas já tinham ido embora, com desculpas que deveriam acordar cedo no sai seguinte - que seria domingo – ou algo do tipo. Admito que o melhor da minha festa foi quando provoquei a Weasley. Vê-la naquele estado e sozinha... seria um enorme desperdício não ir provoca-la, e foi o que fiz.

Troquei poucas palavras com ela, mas fiz questão de elogiar a cor de seu vestido, falando que sabia por que ela estava usando aquela cor. Pois era a cor da minha casa e por isso era minha preferida. Sai deixando-a ter um ataque qualquer, provavelmente me xingando. Ainda bem que não ouvi uma palavra sequer devido ao alto volume da música.

**You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want your bad, your bad romance.**

Acabei voltando a procurá-la com a lembrança que tive e a encontrei no meio da pista de dança fazendo algo que mais parecia um ritual do sexo do que uma dança. É, a bebida costuma fazer isso com as pessoas.

Quem sabe eu não vou lá incomodá-la mais um pouco? Ensinar o que é realmente dançar... Não, melhor não, ela está muito alterada. Que vexame e que vergonha vai fazer o papai passar. Tsc tsc tsc. É, que pague mico sozinha. Os grifinórios não são amigos e leais? Pois bem, eles que vão nela e a dêem um toque de simancol e a façam parar com aquele showzinho.

Desviei os olhos da pista e voltei para as mulheres que estavam a minha volta conversando sobre algo qualquer, na verdade não me dava ao trabalho de entendê-las nem escutá-las, meu pensamento estava apenas na pista. Em uma ruiva que dançava ali.

Não resisti e voltei meu olhar para ela. Apenas para ver que o babaca do Dino Thomas tinha brotado DAS TREVAS e dançava com ela! Ele tava conversando com a garota errada! Pra que lançar tantos sorrisinhos pra ela? Porque conversavam tanto? Estavam conversando sobre o que?

Qual é! Porque eu estou interessado no que aquela Pobretona faz ou deixa de fazer? O pai dela até podia ser o Ministro, mas uma vez Pobretões, sempre Pobretões!

A mão do Thomas foi para a cintura da Weasley e... MEU MERLIN! Ele tentou _beija-la_! Ok, cara, você mexeu com a garota errada! Dino, sinto lhe informar, mas ninguém tenta agarrar a _minha_ garota!

Aquilo foi demais pra mim aguentar sem fazer nada. Pedi licença para as mulheres que conversavam comigo; na verdade elas conversam entre elas, já que eu não havia dito uma palavra sequer, só sorria e concorda com o que diziam; e andei em passos firmes e decididos até os dois.

- Não, Dino, eu não quero! – Gina tentava se esquivar dos braços do cara, mas ele a prendia cada vez mais. Que carinha mala e insistente!

- Ah, Gi, vai. Não faz doce, só pra relembrar os velhos tempos. – Ugh! Aproveitando só porque ela tava mais pra lá do que pra cá.

- Há algum problema aqui? – Disse olhando para o vermezinho presente.

- SIM, MUITOS PROBLEMAS, BARBIE OXIGENADA! – Eu vinha ajudar e ela me tratava assim. As mulheres de hoje em dia não tem mais a mesma classe e educação que minha mãe recebera.

- E eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – Agora olhava para _Gina_, ela definitivamente não estava sóbria.

- Cai fora, Malfoy. Ninguém te chamou aqui, e se não notou, você ta sobrando. – E como se fosse para confirmar o que falava, ele tentou mais uma vez beijar a ruiva e acabou levando mais um fora.

- Claro, eu realmente estou sobrando aqui, já que vocês estão formando um casal. E eu não falei com você, Thomas, falei com ela.

- Dá pra parar os dois? – Ginevra estava com os olhos fechados e com a cabeça inclinada em direção ao chão.

- E desde quando é amigo da Gina, posso saber? Sempre a tratou mal nos tempos de Hogwarts. Então não venha dar uma de bonzinho, generoso e atencioso, porque isso você nunca foi, _Malfoy_. – Apresento a vocês Dino Thomas, o toma dor dos outros.

- Me tira daqui doninha, eu to tonta. – Ela se apoiou em mim e segurou meus braços.

- E porque devo fazer isso, posso saber? A última vez que lhe ajudei não fui muito bem agradecido, sabe? – Como eu amava provocá-la e vê-la irritada!

- Porque você não veio sabe-se lá de onde só pra saber como eu tava, e se não fizer o que to falando, vou vomitar em você! – É, Ginevra era um doce.

**I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oooh!)**

- Já que você pede com tanta educação, ruivinha. – Sorri e estava para tirá-la dali quando o Zé Mane resolveu interferir.

- Vem, Gi, deixa que eu te levo. – Ele estava querendo é levá-la pra cama, isso sim!

- Não, ela vem comigo! – Comecei a me afastar. Achei que tinha vencido aquela, mas o babaca surgiu na minha frente, bloqueando a passagem.

- Não, ela é MINHA amiga! Vem cá, Ginny. – Se manca, cara, ela não te quer!

- Se você não notou, ela pediu para que eu a levasse embora, não você. Provavelmente não escutou o que ela diz, já que só olha pro corpo dela, idiota! – Empurrei-o e sai abraçado com Gina para a porta, pronto para aparatar e levá-la para longe dali. Seja qual fosse lugar, a minha casa ou a dela.

Escutei um barulho e olhei para trás. Bem a tempo de ver um Rony Weasley estatelado no chão e uma Hermione Granger correndo desesperada para longe dali, provavelmente para não ser vista. Povo estranho! Vá entender.

**I want your love and  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance**

**N/A Mandy:²** Sou péssima em descrição :/ Bad Romance não ta completa porque é muito grande. Pode colocar palavrões aqui? G.G E para quem não entendeu o final, do Ron no chão e a Hermione correndo, é que o Ron estava indo atrás do Draco, mas a Mione não deixou, colocando o pé na frente, ai ele caiu e por isso saiu correndo. Tenso, idéia da Lu. Pelo menos a Lu gostou o final do capítulo, achou ótimo! õ/

Gostaria de agradecer a _Mila Lovegood_ e a _Lary Potter_ que estão lendo a fanfic pelo profile da Lu e gostaria de agradecer também a minha queridíssima _Carol_ 182 que tem lido *-* A _Flah '_ e a minha queridíssima Luna (L

**N/A Luana:** lendo e comentando gente *-*


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8 – **Sangue.

**N/A Mandy: **To feliz, descobri que a Luana ama a mesma música que eu do The Calling *-* WYWG forever (l.E a música deste capítulo [/pelo menos um pedaço da música] é **Sober – Pink**. Luana e suas músicas. POSKAOPSKOAPKOSA.

_**POV Ginevra**_

**I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest **

**Or the girl who never wants to be alone **

**I don't wanna be there callin' at 4 o'clock in the morning **

**Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home**

Ai, minha cabeça, ai minha cabeçinha. Dói, tudo dói e tudo gira. Dá pra parar de girar? Porque não fiquem quietos? Tudo bem que existe magia etc e tal, mas olá! Não é como se as coisas ganhassem vivas SOZINHAS e saíssem por ai, de um lado pro outro porque querem e para piorar minha dor de cabeça.

Anw, sério, irei parar um pouco com a bebida, isso vai detonar legal não só com fígado, mas comigo. Minha cabeça parecia pesar duas toneladas e eu concerteza estava com olheiras enormes e profundas.

Tentei me virar na cama, mas não consegui porque havia um braço em volta da minha cintura! Meu Merlinzinho das causas impossíveis, me ajuda, que não seja ninguém em especial. Eu não quero olhar, mas eu tenho que olhar!

Bebi tanto assim pra ter ido pra cama com um qualquer? Senti que estava com uma roupa. Hum, menos mal. Opa! Não era nenhuma roupa minha! Ok, ta tudo mal. Abri devagar os olhos e me deparei com uma decoração verde e prata. Eca, que coisa ridícula, feia e cafona! Quem em sã consciência faria isso com o próprio quarto? Cadê o meu lilás lindo e maravilhoso?

Na minha direção tinha uma porta que infelizmente não era a da saída para eu sair correndo, parecia ser a do banheiro, pois estava entreaberta e eu conseguia ver um pia. Ao lado havia uma outra abertura que dava para o que provavelmente seria o closset. Pelo menos é alguém que tem onde cair morto.

Seguindo reto havia uma outra porta, que se não fosse da saída eu mesma iria fazer uma! Fui virando cautelosamente para não acordei seja lá quem for que estava ao meu lado, a maioria do quarto era de um verde claro com os detalhes prata. Apenas os móveis não continham essas cores. Eram de um mogno escuro e pareciam ser bem antigos – e bem caros também, se quer saber minha opnião.

Em frente à cama havia um armário monstruoso e não entendi o porquê, já que havia um closset. Mas fazer o que se ele era _pobre_? E havia também uma tv. Estranho, eu tinha saído com um trouxa? Pra mim eu estava na festa do Ministério bebendo e conversando com a Mi...

Já nem conseguia mais captar os detalhes do quarto, eu necessitava urgentemente ver quem era a pessoa que estava com a mão em volta da minha cintura. Respirando fundo e tomando coragem encontrei um rosto bem familiar ao meu lado.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Pulei da cama ao ver que era o trasgo do Malfoy, só estando muito bêbaba mesmo para eu ir parar na cama com ele!

- Volta a dormir, Ruiva. – Ruiva? Ruiva? WEASLEY PRA VOCÊ! E como esse inútil conseguia ter tanta calma e agir com tanta naturalidade assim?

- Você ta louco ou o que, garoto? Andou fumando pó de flu? MEU MERLIN, EU DORMI COM A DONINHA! – Pulei da cama e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro. Argh! Sério, Merlin, se eu tiver transado com ele eu vou parar de beber! Eu sabia que isso ainda ia acabar mal.

- Vem pra cama e volta a dormir, ainda ta cedo. – Acredita que ele só virou pro lado e se cobriu com o edredom? Argh!

- MALFOY! Porque to aqui? O que a gente fez? – Minha cabeça estava doendo e me sentei na beirada da cama para tentar lembrar de alguma coisa.

- Quer realmente saber o que fizemos ontem? – Ele havia se sentado na cama e me olhava, vendo que eu tinha feito um sinal de concordância ele prosseguiu. – O fato, Ruivinha, é que você me deu a maior canseira ontem. Sério, pensei que o fogo de vocês ficava só no cabelo, e não no corpo todo.

**Aahh the sun is blinding **

**I stayed up again **

**Oohh, I am finding **

**That that's not the way I want my story to end**

- ... – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! Ok, Ginevra, ele só está tentando te encomodar, vocês não fizeram nada demais, ele está mentindo para te irritar, respire fundo, não desça do salto e não responda as provocações.

- AI, SUA LOUCA! Posso saber por que me bateu? – No seu peito direito agora tinha uma marca vermelha, a amrca da minha mão. Sabe, foi mais forte que eu, eu não podia ficar ali o ouvindo falar aquelas babaquices sem me defender!

- Porque o que você disse é mentira! Por isso te bati, loira fracote! – Levantei novamente e fiquei andando pelo quarto, pensando no que poderia fazer.

- Posso saber onde menti? – Ele me olhava cansado, como se tivesse... gastado todas as energias.

- Por que... porque... porque eu não te cansei coissísima nenhuma! É, não fizemos nada demais, ta? SÓ dormimos na mesma cama, não fizemos nada, nada! Olha! Eu to com roupas! Ta vendo? Roupas!

- Claro, e essas roupas nem são suas, percebeu? O que significa que você as tirou... E sabe, verde realmente fica ótimo em você. – Merda! A blusa que eu estava usando agora também era verde. E meu Santo Merlin! Eu só tava usando uma blusa! Ta, ainda estava com minha roupa íntima, mas era completamente constrangedor.

- Vem cá, vem. – Ele levantou e me puxou novamente para cama mesmo com os meus protestos. – Não precisa ficar assim, ta? Não aconteceu nada que você não quisesse, então para com essa ceninha. Você pode então ficar quieta e acreditar em mim? – Seus olhos acizentados me hipnotizavam de tal forma que era impossível não ser deixar levar por eles.

- Tá, e desculpa. – Seus braços me envolveram e me aqueceram, era tão bom tê-lo assim perto de mim. Sentia-me segura.

Acho que eu estava na TPM para meus hormônios estarem tão à flor da pele assim. Sério, sabe o que eu fiz? Eu o beijei, Morgana! Sua boca era tão morna e macia e mordia a minha de tal forma que foi impossível não ficar mole e ceder.

Draco me jogou na cama e ficou por cima, me prendendo com os braços e me torturando. Eu tremia a cada toque. Ele mordia meus lábios e sugava minha língua. Suspirei e deparei-me com ele sorrindo, aquele sorriso tão prepotente, algo típico de um sonserino.

- Sabe... se você ta achando que transamos... sinto lhe informar, não foi hoje que realizou o seu sonho. – COMO ASSIM NÃO TEVE NADA? E AQUELA COISA DA CANSEIRA E TUDO O MAIS? AAAAAAAAAAAH!

- Então ficou esse tempo todo com joguinhos? – Eu tava muito fula com isso, meu!

- Não o tempo todo. Sabe, você até queria e insistiu bastante se quer saber, mas eu não quis. Sou contra fazer isso com alguém que mal consegue controlar os próprios sentidos. Não estou tão desesperado assim para fazer algo com uma pessoa porque ela não consegue se controlar. – Ele me olhava como se eu fosse uma coitadinha que fora abandonada na chuva.

- Mentiroso de uma figa! Acha mesmo que vou acreditar em você depois de ter confirmado que realmente não aconteceu nada? Me poupe, _Loirinho_.

- Fica, e eu te conto o que realmente aconteceu. – Será que eu podia confiar? Bem... eu não tinha nada a perder, então me sentei novamente na cama e peguei o travisseiro caso eu precisasse de uma arma.

_**POV Draco**_

- Você ao menos se lembra da festa ou do final dela? – Ginevra parecia estar prestes a parir um bezerro, tamanho sua aflição.

- Não muito. – Sua voz estava fraca, como se tivesse medo de usá-la e acabar se prejudicando com isso.

- Resuminho então. Você estava dançando, Dinho chegou para dançar também, ele queria te agarrar, mas você deu um fora nele, mas ele é babaca e não se tocou disso. Como ama minha presença pediu para eu te tirar de lá, maior lenga lenga, já que seu amiguinho não queria te deixar comigo. Será que ele sabia o que iria acontecer? – Parei e me fingi de pensativo. – Au! Sua louca, não precisava me acertar com o travisseiro, era só brincadeira. – Levei uma mão até minha cabeça e a outra estava na frente de meu corpo, como um escudo contra a louca. – Voltando antes que eu seja morto aqui por prestar favores a humanidade. Eu te tirei de lá e trouxe para minha casa. Tcharan. Nada demais, né?

**I'm safe up high Nothing can touch me **

**But why do I feel this party's over? **

**No pain inside You're my protection **

**So how do I feel this good sober?**

- Só isso? – Seus olhos brilhavam na perspectiva de não ter acontecido nada entre nós enquanto estávamos sozinhos.

- Hum, não. E nem ouse me bater de novo, se não ficará sem saber de uma virgulazinha sequer do que aconteceu. – Ameacei quando a vi se preparar para atacar. – É, assim que eu gosto. _Obediente_. – Sorri ao vê-la ficar vermelha, agora ela teria que dançar conforme a minha dança.

_**Flashback**_

_Segurei Ginevra pela cintura e saí daquele tumulto, ela precisava de um pouco de ar fresco antes que aparatássemos. Ela estava tonta e se apoiava ao meu corpo, reclamando de coisas que não pude entender, já que o que a língua que ela estava usando, definitivamente não era humana._

_Andamos até um lugar mais afastado e escuro, segurei-a firme e aparatei em meu apartamento sentindo-a quase desfalecer em meus braços. Apertei o abraço e a levei em direção ao meu quarto, pronto para colocá-la em baixo do chuveiro e ligar a água bem gelada._

_A coloquei sentada em uma poltrona e conjurei algumas poções para enjôos e ressacas, não queria que meu tapate fosse batizado. Ela parecia uma criança, fazendo caretas e birras, dizendo que não queria beber nada, porque podia e ela sabia que seria veneno. Oh, dó!_

_- Agora vá tomar um banho para tirar de vez essa sua ressaca. – Tirei as sandálias que ela usava e virei de costas para ela enquanto tratava de guardar as poções e ouvi passos em direção ao banheiro._

_- Draquinhooo! Meu vestido! – Ela sabia como ser encomoda, meu Merlin. – Não consigo.. tirar!_

_- Tome banho de roupa e tudo, então! Não sou enfermeiro e muito menos babá de ninguém. – Era só o que me faltava, ela querendo ajuda para tirar a própria roupa._

_- Draaaco! – Argh! Mulher irritante. – Eu posso cair... e me machucar.. E se eu morrer? – Até imaginava ela fazendo aquelas caras que as crianças fazem na hora do drama._

_- Weasley, você me paga por esses meus gestos de caridade. – Entrei no banheiro e pensei na melhor forma de fazer aquilo. Respirei fundo, procurando auto controle. Virei-a de costas para mim e abri o zíper que se encontrava atrás do vestido e ele foi até o chão._

_Porque eu estava com tanta vergonha? Ela era a bêbada descontrolada e sem noção, não eu! Então porque eu parecia um garotinho virgem sem experiência nenhuma com mulheres? Merda, ruiva! Tirei minha gravata e a parte de cima do meu smoking, colocando a camisa que usava nela._

_Tratei de abotoar os primeiros botões para que ela não ficasse aberta. Droga, porque a camisa tinha que ser justo branca? Não podia ser roxa, laranja ou sei lá o que? Merlin tem certeza que existe? A ruiva virou e fitou meus olhos com uma espressão diferente no olhar, como se estivesse me ezaminando._

_Tratei de me afastar dela e apontei para o chuveiro, ela fechou a cara e foi. Ligou o chuveiro e pulou ao sentir a água batendo em seu corpo, se afastou para controlar a temperatura, mas parou quando sentiu minha mão segurando seu pulso, a impedindo de fazer o que queria e a empurrei novamente para de baixo do chuveiro._

_Ela me olhou e... e maldita hora que olhei de volta, sua roupa estava molhada e não ajudava nada a blusa ser branca e muito menos os olhares que ela me lançava. Ginevra fitava minha boca e umidecia seus lábios com a ponta da língua. Fechei os olhos tentando me controlar, mas não dava, não quando ela estava tão receptiva._

_Então ela me beijou. Primeiro foi apenas um leve encostar de lábios, porém ela logo começar a insinuar sua língua em minha boca e foi impossível não ceder. A abracei forte enquanto ela apertava meus ombros, prensei-a na parede e a ouvir reclamar pela força excessiva que eu usara. Bem feito, ninguém mandou provocar._

_Desci os beijos até seu pescoço e levei uma de minhas mãos até sua nuca, puxando seus cabelos enquanto a outra se encontrava em sua cintura. Ela me abraça e me apertava cada vez mais, soltando pequenas lamúrias de satisfação._

_Era tão bom ouvi-la gemer por minha causa, completamente entregue a mim. Arranhei sua nuca e fui levando a mão para seu pescoço e colo, até encontrar meu ponto de desejo. Apertei seu seio esquerdo e a ouvi gemer mais alto, senti-lo tão duro, tendo a confirmação que ela queria aquilo tanto quanto eu, apenas me excitou mais._

**I don't want to be the girl who has to fill the silence  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
I don't remember, save your breath  
'cause what's the use?**

_Gina beijou novamente meus lábios com urgência, sugando e mordendo meus lábios. Fazendo depois o mesmo trajeto com meu pescoço e tórax. Ela arranha meu peito e levava a mão até quase meu cinto, então subia e fazia tudo de novo. Coloquei meus braços na parede para me equilibrar. Eu estava ofegante, minha mente gritava para parar com aquilo "Draco, ela é uma Weasley e está bêbada! Trate de sair daí agora e apague essa memória dela!" Só que não dava, eu precisava sentir mais daquilo que só a Ruiva era capaz de me proporcionar._

_Levei uma de minhas mãos até sua perna direita e a coloquei em volta da minha cintura, ela entendeu o recado e impulsionou a outra para que imitasse a posição da primeira. Segurei sua cintura e a levei para o quarto, deitando-a na cama e me postando por cima dela._

_Sua respiração estava pesada e logo a senti ficar imóvel, ela não podia estar com medo, podia? Levantei minha cabeça e olhei em sua direção, e infelizmente ela estava dormindo. É, estremamente broxante assim. Depois de tudo aquilo, ela simplesmente apagava e me deixava naquele estado. Ela era realmente uma Diaba!_

_Sai de cima dela e joguei meu corpo na cama enquanto relembrava o que quase aconteceu no banheiro se não fosse aquele maldito sono repentino. Levantei para pegar minha varinha e secar a cama e aproveitei para vestir uma camiseta. Verde. Quem sabe essa não fosse nossa cor. Talvez lembrar daquelas cenas não fosse tão legal, bufei irritado e retirei a camiseta que havia colocado e a joguei na Diaba ao meu lado._

_Maldita frustração! Passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos sem saber o que fazer. O melhor a se fazer era seguir os passos dela e dormir, ou ao menos tentar dormir. Virei de lado fechando os olhos, implorando por uma gotinha de sono, mas nada._

_Olhei para a janela e vi o céu lá fora, com pequenas estrelas, que brilhavam timidamente. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei naquela nostalgia, só sei que senti a cama se balançar, mas preferi ficar quieto, não queria ser vítima de uma pós crise alcoólica._

_Ouvi-a respirar fundo e fazer mais alguns movimentos até que tudo voltou a ficar quieto de novo. Esperei durante algum tempo, até que fosse seguro eu virar e não ser pego em flagrante e me deparei com ela dormindo, a pouca luz do luar que entrava em meu quarto era pouco, mas era o suficiente para vê-la usando a minha camisa verde que até poucos minutos eu estava usando. Na boa, essa ruiva era muito estranha._

_**Fim do Flashbak**_

Ginevra me olhava atentamente, escutando cada detalhe como se sua vida dependesse disso. Claro que não contei tudo para ela, principalmente o lance das estrelas, isso não ia fazer diferença nenhuma na vidinha inútil dela.

- Não acredito. – Agora ela duvidava de mim, nisso que dá ter um momento Grifinório.

- Quer que eu coloque meus pensamentos em uma Penseira? Ai você verá se é verdade ou não. – Retruquei impaciente. Eu estava ali, gastando minha saliva, fazendo a caridade do século e ela ainda me agradecia assim. – Quer saber? Não precisa acreditar, _Weasley_. – Levantei da cama e rumei em direção a porta, pronto para sair dali e não ter que aturar mais aquela cara sardenta.

- Onde você vai? – Seus olhos acompanhavam meus paços, como se tivesse medo de me perder de vista.

- Se você em dá licença, eu vou à cozinha do _meu_ apartamento, preparar alguma coisa para comer, porque eu não sei você, mas _eu _estou morrendo de fome. Se quiser tomar um banho, creio que já sabe onde fica o banheiro. – Virei e lhe lancei um sorriso mal intencionado, o que foi hilário, porque ela ficou completamente vermelha. Abri a porta e sai, eu tinha que parar de prestar atenção nas reações dela.

_**POV Ginevra**_

Levantei mas logo me sentei, minha cabeça rodara e eu havia ficado sem chão. Com calma, me levantei novamente e fui tomar um banho para relaxar um pouco. Tirei minha roupa – ou a do Draco, se assim preferir – e tratei de fazer minhas necessidades enquanto a água esquentava. Tinha coisa melhor do que um banho com água quente para desestressar?

**Aahh, night is calling?**

**And it whispers to me softly come and play...**

**Aahh, I am falling**

**And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame!**

Assim que ela havia esquentado eu entrei, querendo me livrar de qualquer resquício Malfoylesco. Fechei os olhos aproveitando aquela sensação. Acho que eu não deveria tê-los aberto, porque assim que o fiz eu gritei. Gritei com toda a força que tinha e com todo o ar que estava em meus pulmões. Gritei por susto, por medo e por horror.

Fechei o registro e levei meu corpo ao chão, incapaz de me sustentar, todo o meu ser tremia. Eu olhava para meu corpo, completamente manchado com o sangue que deveria estar no lugar da água.

Ouvi o som de passos se aproximando, mas eu não consiguia ter nenhuma reação, aquilo me pegara completamente desprevinida. Malfoy estava empunhando sua varinha e correu em minha direção ao ver a cena lastimável em que me encontrava.

Ele me pegou no colo e me tirou dali o mais rápido possível. Com um rápido aceno de varinha, ele me limpou e pegou algumas roupas suas para que eu vestisse. Tudo isso sem olhar diretamente para mim, o que realmente foi muito gentil da parte dele, já que eu me encontrava sem roupa alguma. Pelo menos ele não foi tão pervertido assim.

Deitei na cama, rezando para que aquelas imagens saíssem de minha cabeça, mas quanto mais eu tentava, mais eu lembrava. Senti Malfoy me abraçar e me puxar para seu peito, como se tentasse me reconfortar. Senti-lo ali me abraçando, tão carinhoso e tão Não-Malfoy apenas contribuiu para que minhas lágrimas caíssem.

Chorei por tudo, por Harry, por todas as noites que bebi tentando esquecê-lo em outro, por todas minhas idiotices nesse tempo, pelo sangue, por Malfoy, por mim. Será que eu estava na TPM? Ele secou minhas lágrimas e sussurrou algumas palavras tentando me acalmar.

Pelo menos eu o tinha ali, em baixo de mim, com seus braços ao me redor. Eu poderia aprender a conviver com isso facilmente.

**N/A Mandy:²** POSAKOPSKAKSA' Gostei do cap, ainda mais do Flashback do Draco. Ele é tão sacana *-* A coisa do sangue foi estranha u.u Idéias da Lu e gostei. É, por incrível que pareça, eu gostei do capítulo. Só que me dá raiva, porque as melhores cenas são Draco e Ginny por causa da Lu ¬¬ Tem que ser Sirius e Hermione T.T Eu que to escrevendo, poxa! Mas fazer o que, Draco me excita e me empolga G.G

**N/A Luana:** Quero ser muito a Gina agora. Melhor cap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9 – Bloody Sunday**

**N/A Mandy:** Música do capítulo é Sunday, Bloody Sunday – U2. Caso alguém a conheça por Paramore, eles fizeram um cover.

_**POV Sirius**_

**I can't believe the news today  
I can't close my eyes and make it go away**

Olhava fixamente a porta com a mão na direção da campanhia sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, tocando-a. Passei a mão pela camiseta, tentando disfarçar qualquer amassado que nela houvesse e esperei até ouvir leves passos dentro do que algumas ainda insistiam chamar de lar.

Hermione abriu a porta e quando notou minha presença arregalou os olhos e escancarou a boca. Coloquei meu pé entre o vão da porta no momento em que ela estava fechando-a e a senti fazer força, como se quisesse me expulsar. Forcei meu corpo e entrei mesmo com os seus protestos.

Olhei-a de verdade pela primeira vez naquela manhã e me deparei com uma Hermione apenas de pijamas e com o cabelo preso em um improvisado rabo de cavalo. Voltei a olhá-la e percebi que seu rosto estava meio escarlate devido à situação em que se encontrava.

Dei um levo riso, tentando amenizar seu nervosismo e sentei.

- Hermione, vim aqui porque preciso que você vá comigo até o Draco. – Seus olhos eram desconfiados, como se duvidasse que fosse realmente essa minha intenção de estar em sua casa.

- Hum... e porque você quer que eu vá? – Ela sentou de frente a mim e colocou uma almofada entre suas pernas, nunca tentativa quase inútil de tampá-las.

- A Gina está lá e parece que houve um novo ataque. Acho que seria bom você tentar acalmá-la, Draco me disse que ela não está nada bem. – Ao dizer isso, seus olhos ficaram atentos, não por desconfiança, mas por interesse.

- Mesmo? – Balancei a cabeça confirmando. – Ai meu santo Merlin! Eu... hum, eu vou colocar alguma roupa, ok? Volto logo. – Ela quase saiu correndo em direção ao que deveria ser o quarto e em poucos minutos estava de volta.

Hermione estava usando uma calça jeans claro, tênis e uma blusa preta de mangas compridas e foi andando em passos firmes e decidos até a porta, ela a trancou depois que sai do seu _doce lar_ e continuou andando sem olhar para trás até chegar à rua e o movimento desta acabar. Por instinto, olhei rapidamente em volta para conferir que não havia ninguém e aparatei, levando-a comigo.

Draco andava de um lado para o outro na sala quando chegamos e fez um pequeno gesto em direção a uma porta para Hermione que logo entendeu o recado e nos pedindo licença, foi atrás de sua amiga para tente acalmá-la.

- Sente-se – Draco apontou para os sofás e ofereceu algumas bebidas que logo as recusei, agradecendo pelo oferecimento. – Bem, vou tentar falar tudo de uma vez, está bem? – Vi-o prosseguir quando concordei – Weasley acabou dormindo aqui porque estava bêbada e pediu minha ajuda, então a trouxe pra cá, mas quando ela foi tomar banho hoje de manhã, o que deveria ser água saindo do chuveiro, era sangue. E bem, ela está em pleno estado de choque com tudo isso e definitivamente não tira a razão dela.

- Certo... conseguiu identificar algo a mais? Como de onde é o problema, quem é o dono do sangue, se é sangue humano...

- Sim. E o pior é que o sangue não foi apenas no meu apartamento, foi em todos os demais, então descobri que o problema estava na caixa d'água, porque dentro dela havia um corpo, dono do sangue. Ou seja, temos mais um caso.

- Santo Merlin! – Respirei fundo tentando decidir qual o primeiro passo a se tomar. – E você sabe quantos mais têm a noção de que há um corpo lá e que está saindo sangue ao invés de água no hotel?

- Acho que a maioria, na verdade. Bem, a maioria sabe sobre o sangue, não sobre o corpo. Eu tratei de tomar algumas providencias enquanto isso. – Nunca vira Draco tão sério e compenetrado sobre um assunto como estava agora, nem parecia ter sido aquele jovem irresponsável.

- Ótimo, tratou de apagar isso da memória deles, certo?

**How long, how long must we sing this song? **

**How long, how long? 'Cos tonight **

**We can be as one, tonight**

- Aham. Avisei algumas pessoas no ministério que você tinha me dito que eu poderia chamar caso precisasse de ajuda com esse nosso monstrengo. Pedi-os para tirar o corpo de lá e limpar todo e qualquer resquício dele. Tirar toda a água, lavar o local, desinfetar e tudo mais para só então enxer novamente. Ah, e também pedi para investigarem para que soubessem quais foram as pessoas que ficaram sabendo do problema e tratar de apagar isso de suas memórias. – Ele suspirou e provavelmente estaria se martirizando por ter aceitado meu pedido.

- Mas... afinal de contas, como estava o corpo? – Eu estava adiando de fazer essa pergunta, como se assim, fosse me manter o mais longe possível de tudo isso, mesmo sabendo que era impossível não me envolver.

- Novamente um homem, mal deve ter seus 25 anos, o que é bem ruim, já que tenho essa idade e não gostaria de morrer assim. Enfim, ele até parece um albino de tanto que é branco, ter ficado lá na água deve ter ajudado um pouco, com certeza. E seu estado não estava melhor que os outros. Havia um corte um pouco acima de seu peito e parecia que a pele havia sido rasgada até a metade da barriga, foi bem nojento, porque tinha uns órgãos soltos, sabe?

**POV Mione**

Entrei no quarto sem bater e me deparei com uma Ginevra que há muito tempo não via. Ela estava sentada no chão, com as pernas encolhida e um olhar vago. Seu rosto e seus olhos estavam vermelhos devido ao choro compulsivo de minutos atrás e encontrava-se alheia a tudo, como se apenas seu corpo estivesse ali.

Aproximei-me lentamente, tendo o cuidado de não fazer nenhum movimento brusco que pudesse deixá-la ainda mais assustada do que já estava. Sentei-me a sua frente e sussurrei seu nome, em vão. Segurei sua mão e a apertei, chamando novamente seu nome, só que um pouco mais alto e só então ela olhou em minha direção.

Ela parecia estar acordando de um transe ao notar minha presença e notei seus olhos enxerem novamente de lágrimas antes de se jogar sobre mim, com um pedido mudo de quem precisa de conforto e compreensão.

Abracei-a com força e sussurrei algumas palavras para tentar acalma-a. Sua situação era lastimável e partiria o coração de qualquer um que conhecesse a verdadeira Ginevra como eu. Uma ruiva alegre, espontânea, que está sempre de auto-astral e não deixa se abalar com coisas insignificantes. Aquela que se põe em último, pois primeiro vem os amigos e uma pessoa que faz de tudo para que não saibam o que realmente sente, já que não quer que se preocupem consigo.

- Mi! Foi... horrível. – Seu rosto estava manchado por lágrimas e sua expressão tornava-se quase sombria com as lembranças que provavelmente não saiam de sua mente.

- Eu imagino, Gi. – Apertei sua mão e a acariciei, tentando transmitir uma calma que nem eu obtinha. – Mas já passou, e não vamos deixar que algo ruim aconteça com você.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e ela colocou a cabeça em meu ombro, com os pensamentos distantes. Levei minhas mãos a seus cabelos e os afaguei, sentindo-a ficar menos tensa a cada minuto que se passava. Seus olhos encontravam-se fechados e ela quase dormia.

- Ginny, vem pra cama. – levantei e a puxei comigo, forçando-a se levantar também. – Você ta cansada e é melhor repor as energias.

Levei-a até a cama e tratei de afastar os lençóis para que ela pudesse se deitar e tentar dormir. Dei um beijo em sua testa e caminhei em direção à porta, me perguntando até quando o que quer que fosse que estivesse causando todos esses problemas ficaria impune.

**But I won't heed the battle call**

**It puts my back up, puts my back up against the wall**

Na sala, me deparei com um Draco sério e um Sirius pensativo, ambos sentados e calados, exaustos demais com o rumo que os problemas estavam tomando. Fiquei parada, sem saber exatamente o que fazer nem o que falar, até que Sirius notou minha presença e sorriu para mim.

- Bem, é melhor nós irmos, Hermione. – Vi-o se levantar e apertar a mão de Draco, despedindo-se – Até mais, Draco. Qualquer coisa me chame o mais rápido possível. Ah, e eu mandarei que providenciem um novo lugar para você morar, já que aparentemente algo já descobriu que é aqui e não o deixará em paz.

Dizendo isso, ele veio até mim pegando na minha mão e me puxando para fora dali, mal me dando tempo para me despedir de Draco. Aparatamos na mesma rua e por sorte, ela ainda estava vazia e fomos para minha _casa_, por assim dizer.

- Você aceita alguma coisa? Essa ida até o Malfoy sugou minhas forças. – Me encontrava na cozinha e revirava as coisas na geladeira, atrás de algo que me agradasse, mas acabei voltando para a sala de mãos vazias, pois estava sem fome, e ele não havia pedido nada.

Sirius andava de um lado para o outro e se sentou na minha frente no sofá no instante em que eu estava pronta para deitar.

Sirius ainda andava de um lado para o outro sem sessar quando decidi deitar no sofá e descansar um pouco até que seus passos pararam e viraram em minha direção, fazendo-o sentar-se na beirada do sofá e ficar encarando meus olhos.

- De hoje, você não me escapa.

Dei um pulo no momento em que o escutei dizer isso e seus olhos estavam escuros e me avaliavam. Eu não sabia o que dizer e todas as palavras sumiram de minha mente. Minha expressão com certeza era a de uma pessoa retardada, na melhor das hipóteses, de alguém que realmente está perdido, já que eu estava parecendo um peixe fora d'água, abrindo e fechando a boca repetidamente, sem saber o que fazer.

Ele sorriu ao notar meu embaraço e pigarreou, também desconcentrado ao notar o que havia dito e como poderia ser interpretado.

- Na verdade Hermione, houve apenas um motivo pelo o qual realmente a levei no meu sobrinho. – Olhei-o de forma interrogativa, o incentivando a continuar. – É que seu eu não tomasse essa atitude... o primeiro passo, você nunca o tomaria. Então eu estou aqui, porque irei te levar para morar comigo, e não estou dando a mínima para os ataques que você terá e muito menos para o discurso que com certeza está se formando na sua mente neste exato momento.

Como assim não importa? E minha opnião não conta, é isso? Olá, vivemos num país onde há a democracia! E portanto, tenho o direito sim de dar minha opinião e de contestar, oras!

- Mas e se eu não quiser ir? Se eu quiser ficar aqui, no anonimato? Talvez esse bicho nunca saiba da minha existência se eu permanecer com os trouxas! – Quem ele pensa que é para mandar na minha vida e me levar consigo para onde quer?

- Os homens atacados não foram apenas os bruxos, Hermione! – Ele tentava controlar sua raiva, mas ela era quase palpável em meio de todos os acontecimentos recentes.

- Mas eu não sou homem, só eles têm sido as vítimas! Eu não corro nenhum risco, diferente de você! – Nesse momento, eu já me encontrava sentada e com as pernas cruzadas, onde se encontrava uma almofada que era esmaga em minhas mãos.

- Que porra Hermione! Não é possível que você não tenha notado que não é comigo que eu estou preocuopado! Você não vê Hermione? Será que realmente não vê que estou com medo por você? Com medo da sua segurança? Com medo de que aconteça algo com você? Com medo de que você morra, e assim eu vá te perder? – Sirius já estava em pé, andando novamente para todos os lados e se controlava para não gritar e chamar atenção.

**And the battle's just begun**

**There's many lost, but tell me who has won?**

**The trenches dug within our hearts**

- Também não é assim. Não precisa fazer uma tempestade em copo d'água. Eu estou aqui e vou permanecer aqui. Acredite, se fosse para acontecer algo comigo, já teria acontecido. Ou será que você se esqueceu de que sou a melhor amiga do _Menino-Que-Sobreviveu_ e lutei ao lado dele contra todos aqueles Comensais e a merda toda? – Ele estava com raiva? Há! Ele estava querendo _me_ deixar com raiva. Como seu eu não soubesse cuidar de mim sozinha.

- Você não entende não é mesmo? Você não sabe como eu ficarei se eu perder mais uma pessoa que eu _amo_. Eu não posso viver sabendo que você se foi, não quando eu podia ter feito algo para te proteger. – Sua cabeça estava inclinada contra a porta assim como seus braços estavam estendidos até sua direção.

- Sirius... Olha pra mim Sirius.

Merlin! Como as coisas tinham ido parar nesse ponto? Era como se todos os cabos do trilho estivessem fora do lugar, causando todos esses acidentes. Toda essa perturbação. As coisas estavam indo tão bem e então essas mortes sem nenhuma solução aparente.

Levantei-me e caminhei em direção à Sirius o abraçando pela cintura e encostando minha cabeça no meio de suas costas. – Você pode me desculpar não é? Eu não sabia o que estava dizendo e não tinha noção do quanto minha segurança é importante para você.

Sirius suspirou e segurou forte minhas mãos, massageando-as com seus polegares. – Mas é. Tudo relacionado a você me importa. Isso me assusta porque veio a tona rápido demais. Nem com Harry eu tenho tanta preocupação, nem por ele sinto tanto medo. É só que você... não sei como dizer, nem o que dizer. – Ele virou em minha direção e fechando os olhos, beijou minhas mãos. – Se você não quer ir comigo, tudo bem, apenas... tenha cuidado.

- Você pode me desculpar? Eu não vou mais contestar com você. É só que eu também estou tão assusta e...

- Shhh. – Ele colocou um de seus dedos sobre meus lábios e sorriu. - Como se eu conseguisse negar alguma coisa para você, Pequena.

Sorri ao ouvi-lo me chamando de _Pequena_ e então nos abraçamos, selando a paz entre nós.

- Porcaria! Não acredito que paguei ontem essa merda de aluguel pra nada. – Revirei os olhos e me soltei de Sirius. - Ok, eu me rendo, certo? Venceu essa batalha, Pontas. Agora deixe-me ir arrumar minhas coisas antes que eu mude de ideia e te ponha porta à fora por pontapés!

- Não seja por isso. Está liberta, madame. Assim como ordenou. – Ele piscou um de seus olhos para mim e se jogou no sofá. – Tudo para satisfazer minha ama e deixá-la livre de minha presença para que assim, arrume suas coisas logo para podermos partir daqui o mais rápido possível.

Comecei a rir ao ouvir tais palavras e logo tratei de procurar caixa para guardar minhas coisas. Mas antes, eu tinha que confirmar minhas suspeitas. – Sirius, como descobriu onde eu morava?

Ele gargalhou e limitou-se apenas em dizer – O que você acha minha querida?

Balancei a cabeça, sem saber o porquê de esperar algo diferente. – Ruiva, ruiva. Você ainda me paga.

**And today the millions cry**

**We eat and drink while tomorrow they die**


End file.
